Donde encontré el amor
by Alex de Santana
Summary: Rachel y Santana son hermanas y Santana se va a un intercambio escolar sin pensar que tal vez en su destino encuentre en amor perdido... y mas aun sin pensar que su intercambio se convierta en alguien importante para Rachel ... cuidado G!P ... lo se es una pesima descripcion pero denle una oportunidad a la historia, ademas juro no abandonarla es Faberritana
1. Escalofríos y Adiós

HOLA ... ES MI PRIMER FIC Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LO TENIA EN MI CABEZA DESDE HACE MUCHO ESPERO Y NO ME LINCHEN POR SER PRIMERIZA Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE... NO PIENSO ABANDONARLO TAL VEZ ME TARDE (AUNQUE NO CREO) EN ACTUALIZAR OJALA LES GUSTE.

PD. ES G!P SI NO LES GUSTA NO LEAN, NO TENGO CONOCIMIENTO MEDICO NO ME MATEN SI LA RIEGO PLIS BESOS

DESCARGO GLEE NO ES MIO Y SI LO FUERA JAMAS HABRIA TERMINADO BRITTANA Y HABRIA FABERRY HASTA EN LAS PAREDES :D

ENJOY

Capitulo 1 Escalofríos y adiós

Pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, logrando que Rachel abriera perezosamente uno de sus ojos, se encontraba despierta desde hacía unos minutos pero no quería enfrentar ese día, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, y más aun no quería sentirse sola, el simple hecho de levantarse y recordar que en unas horas su casa y su vida cambiaria radical y dramáticamente como ella pensaba o creía, la hacía no querer levantarse jamás.

Amaba a su hermana y el simple hecho de saber que no la vería en un largo tiempo, hacían que su corazón se apachurrara.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, en su tristeza inconsolable cuando un torbellino moreno abrió la puerta de su recamara y de un brinco sin previo aviso se le echo encima

-Santana no! - trataba de defenderse inútilmente de un ataque masivo de cosquillas

-Es hora de levantarse enana, hoy es el gran día! – decía entusiasmada mientras se quitaba de arriba de su hermana

-No, no quiero yo hoy me rehúso a afrontar la realidad! – dramatizo Rachel poniendo una mano en su frente tirándose en el colchón luego de levantarse brevemente

-anda levántate – le decía su hermana pero la morena solo gruñía bajo las sabanas - vamos Rachel que hoy es mi gran día, anda levanta tu trasero – decía esto último mientras se acomodaba y daba una palmada en el trasero de la chica

- no – dijo rotundamente – no quiero, me niego, me rehúso a que te vayas – la voz sonaba ronca y un poco quebrada, hecho que no paso desapercibido por su hermana

- hey gnomito tranquila, volveré en vacaciones de navidad y pascuas… spring break – trataba de descubrirla pero Rachel solo se aferraba más a las cobijas

- pero para diciembre aun falta demasiado son como 4 o muchos meses entiendes? – Por fin se descubría y se sentaba en la cama para quedar de frente a su hermana – ¡CUATRO O MAS MESES! – unos minutos en silencio pasaban Santana no sabía si era prudente hacer una broma al dramatismo de su hermana o quedarse en silencio - ¿que voy a hacer si no estás aquí? – lagrimas rodaban en la mejillas de Rachel – te voy a extrañar demasiado – al momento de decir esto último se aferraba a su hermana que devolvía el abrazo pero se separaba de ella pesadamente había cambiado de decisión, no podía arriesgar a su hermana

- Rachel no me gusta la actitud que estas tomando, así que lo mejor será que no valla… – Santana se levantaba de la cama y caminaba perezosamente a la puerta

-¿Qué? – Rachel se levantaba de la cama de un brinco, se había quedado muda con esa respuesta definitivamente era algo que no esperaba – San espera no no espera como que no vas – tomaba a la chica por el brazo y la hacía girar hacia ella

- dije que no voy Rachel – la más alta la miraba segura y en su tono de voz se podía sentir el dolor de aquella decisión – no puedo irme con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que te vas a quedar toda deprimida… Rachel yo no podría vivir con la culpa de cualquier cosa y si por mi ausencia decidieras hacer alguna estupidez? – Santana conocía perfectamente el estado de depresión al que podía llegar su hermana y también las tendencias de esta, de solo pensar en lo que podía hacer Rachel en algún extremo se le estremecía el esqueleto

- perdóname San – había sentido vergüenza con lo último que le había dicho la chica – tú tienes que ir, lamento haberme portado egoísta – hablaba con sinceridad se había dado cuenta de la actitud infantil que había tenido desde hacía varias semanas ahora se sentía apenada por su comportamiento hacia una oportunidad buena para su hermana – no renuncies ahora y menos por berrinches como los míos yo sé que es tu sueño Santana has luchado mucho para eso – Rachel sabía que no había nada material que su hermana quisiera más que eso había peleado con medio mundo para conseguir esa oportunidad – tú debes ir y enseñarles quien es Santana López Berry – dijo convencida

- no confió en ti Rachel - soltó ya que solo había pensado en lo que la pequeña dramática podría hacer

- pues exijo que confíes en mi – tomaba el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos – te juro que no hare nada y no me deprimiré… mucho… a menos que me digas que serás infeliz al ir ahí – Santana negó con el rostro y la morocha sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en cada mejilla

- Rachel joder con tu nariz casi me picas un ojo – dijo entre risas y la morena solo alcanzo a pegarle en el brazo – hay calma salvaje – apenas se podría cubrir de todos los peluches que le eran aventados ya que el pequeño golpe se había convertido en un ataque masivo hacia su persona y como defensa y único acto reflejo solo se acerco lo suficiente a su hermana y con un simple movimiento de la mano dio un manotazo con la parte exterior de su mano en su entrepierna de la chica en el momento en que el golpe fue completado la más pequeña detuvo el ataque en el acto mientras se incaba y ponía sus manos en la zona afectada

- maldita – Rachel se aferraba fuerte a la cama con una mano mientras con la otra seguía cubriéndose – te has de descuidar y te daré tan duro que te quitare lo virgen

- perderás tu tiempo intentando quitármelo – Santana se reía mientras se acostaba en la cama boca arriba pero con ambas manos cubriendo a su amiguito

- las atenciones de Manuela no cuentan hermanita – Rachel se ponía a su lado, mantenía una expresión de burla hasta que vio la sonrisa orgullosa de su hermana – no te creo… por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Con quien lo hiciste? – Rachel se colocaba de manera correcta para ver a Santana

- con quien más… con ella – se tenso ante el recuerdo y Rachel pudo notarlo

- que le diste hermana "toloache"? – trataba de calmar el ambiente

- nop… amor así que muérete de la envidia hermanita, mi pequeño gran amigo ya conoció a alguien más que a la Manuela esa que tanto te cae bien

- estabas muy enamorada? – Rachel sentía una gran curiosidad e ignoro el último comentario

- mucho – se limitó a responder Santana – y sigo enamorada

- y que pasaría si allá donde vas te enamoras de nuevo San? – la pequeña pregunto con algo de miedo sabia lo delicado que era ese tema para su hermana

- no yo no voy a volver a volver a enamorar jamás – santana sonaba segura de sus palabras y se limitaba a mirar al techo tenia la mirada dolorosamente triste – no podría

- San yo creo que tal vez es tiempo de que avances, de que la dejes ir… - no pudo continuar no encontraba las palabras correctas

- no puedo Rach – sintió como guardo silencio su hermana – cada vez que cierro los ojos ella está ahí – cerraba sus ojos para gustosa comprobar lo dicho – es como un fantasma que está pegado a mi… me lastima pero yo siento que si desaparece moriré – pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, cada vez que la recordaba pasaba lo mismo – sabes yo… yo aun escribo cada lunes sin falta, tengo fe en que reciba mis cartas – hablaba cada vez más bajo parecía más bien que trataba de convencerse a sí misma

- lo siento San – y en verdad lo hacía le partía el alma ver a su hermana así -pero, no has pensado quizá que ella no recibió nunca nada… que… que ella no recibió el boleto – pensó bien en lo que iba a decir probablemente se lamentaría pero tendría que intentarlo – o tal vez digo solo tal vez ella no era quien decía ser… tal vez ella no era tu – fue interrumpida por Santana que bruscamente se sentaba y secaba sus lagrimas

- no Rachel yo sé lo que sentí y vi en sus ojos lo que ella sentía y no era ninguna mentira se que ella fue, es y será el amor de mi vida, yo no imagine nada ni vi cosas donde no eran – Santana se acercaba a su hermana y miraba suplicante de comprensión mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre sus manos – yo se Rach que voy a volver a ella porque mi destino está ahí lo sé desde que sentí ese escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuando nuestras pieles se rosaron por primera vez – Santana hablaba con pasión mirando hacia los ojos de su hermana – desde ese simple rose mi cuerpo y mi alma se volvieron de su propiedad… cuando realmente te enamores entenderás de lo que hablo – hablaba segura de sus palabras por qué sabia que aunque nunca la encontrara nunca tendría un amor igual

- yo te creo San jamás eh dudado de tu palabra y mucho menos de tus sentimientos hacia la chica, pero como sabes que la persona de la que te enamoraste es ella en realidad al fin y al cabo solo estuvieron juntas 8 semanas y en ese tiempo no se puede conocer a nadie a fondo – Rachel le creí cada palabra a su hermana pero la repentina desaparición de la susodicha hacia que sospechara que solo la había utilizado para algo pasajero

- tiene nombre Rach no lo olvides – Santana se había relajado un poco ya que el tono que había utilizado su hermana al final era más ameno

- hay no me vengas con eso si ni te acuerdas de su apellido y con tu mala memoria la verdad dudaría que no hasta el nombre le hayas cambiado – Rachel se burlaba de su hermana que al pedirle el apellido siempre tartamudeaba, hasta sus padres le hacían burla por esa causa

- se llama Brittany ok – sonaba segura la muchacha

- Brittany que?- Rachel amaba mofarse con ese motivo

- Pie… Piern… Piernón… Piernas… y que piernas! – había desviado sus pensamientos pensando en ella

- Brittany Piernas? Te cae? - la morena dudaba que alguien con ese nombre existiera

- pues el apellido en ese caso le quedaría muy bien y bueno tal vez era Pierce o Piercing pero comenzaba con P y en mi defensa solo diré que ella me dijo su apellido UNA sola vez – no hay que negarlo era un buen punto

- se nota el amor profesado, hermana si siendo el amor de tu vida no recuerdas su nombre no quiero pensar si solo hubiera sido un free – Rachel decía en un tono un tanto irónico mientras ambas terminaban de tender la cama

- ok lo primero que hare cuando lo vea será preguntarle su nombre completo – Santana comenzaba a fastidiarse de solo tener el nombre de la chica

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss espacio de tiempo sssssssssssss

Rachel y Santana habían compartido útero en el vientre de su madre durante unos largos nueve meses, pero al nacer sorprendieron a su padre con lo diferentes que eran. Santana al crecer era más alta y un poco mas morena además tenía el cabello negro azabache, Rachel en cambio era pequeña, apenas un tono más clara que su hermana y su cabello era castaño oscuro. Al momento de nacer todo mundo pensó que eran varones pero con el tiempo y después de un diagnostico temprano varios doctores habían coincidido que era un caso severo de intersexualidad ya que ambas eran mujeres pero poseían aparato reproductor masculino todo gracias al hecho de que compartieron útero, los padres se negaron rotundamente a cualquier intervención quirúrgica y criaron a sus hijas como dos niñas normales pero siempre explicándoles que eran "especiales". Se tuvieron que mudar muchas veces por la poca aceptación de la gente y los insultos que propinaban a su familia pero al final se habían instalado en Salt Lake City, ahí todos parecían no tener problema con la sexualidad de sus hijas que desde niñas habían demostrado el gusto por las de su mismo sexo.

-¡Rachel y Santana a desayunar, se hará tarde! – gritaba una morena desde la cocina de la casa

- Ya voy mamá – dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó mientras terminaban de arreglarse

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssss

- hay mi amor te voy a extrañar tanto – decía la mujer mientras agarraba los cachetes se Santana

- ya mamá tranquila por dios – intentaba soltarse de su madre pero esta la agarraba ahora por la cabeza aprovechando que estaba sentada – yo también te voy a extrañar enserio – imposible soltarse de una llave como esa

- escúchame bien Santana López Berry quiero que te comportes en esa casa ¿entiendes? Vas a estar ahí durante un año y lo último que quiero es que se queden con una mala impresión de esta familia – miraba duramente a su hija que solo asentía suavemente como esperando ese discurso

- no te preocupes ma´no creo estar mucho tiempo en esa casa – sonreía maliciosa – dicen que en Londres los antros son lo máximo – le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana que sonreía cómplice – auch – dijo al tiempo que se sobaba el cráneo, Shelby la miraba de manera amenazadora y tenía un cucharon de madera en la mano mientras Rachel reía al tiempo que comía el cereal

- si embarazas a alguien Santana antes de siquiera entrar a la universidad juro que te castro – tenía el cucharon peligrosamente alzado y de repente miro a Rachel que cayó en el acto – y lo mismo va para ti señorita - se dirigió a ella con el arma en la mano – ¿entienden ambas? – se dirigía a la dos moviendo el artefacto de madera de una hacia la otra ambas asintieron efusivamente y Shelby volteo hacia la estufa con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios producida por la cara de espanto de ambas

- buenos días mujeres de mi alma – Hiram entraba en la cocina y saludaba a las hermanas con un beso en la cabeza y a su esposa con uno en los labios

- ya lista San? – se dirigió a la morena a la vez que tomaba una taza de café en sus manos

- si padre todo en orden – asentía lentamente pero ausente su madre le había puesto nerviosa

- bien mi vida solo espero que te diviertas mucho – Hiram miraba animadamente a su hija quien discretamente levanto la mirada y vio a su madre con el arma de madera empuñada en las manos articulando "castrada"

- pues no se pa' tal vez solo me concentre en mis estudios

- si tal vez yo haga lo mismo este año – Rachel se unía a la plática haciéndose cómplice de su hermana

- bueno como quieran par de aburridas – daba un sorbo a su café – yo recuerdo que su madre y yo nos la vivíamos en los an… auch – un cucharon habia golpeado sin previo aviso la cabeza del hombre

- es mejor que nos vallamos querido- Shelby se adelantaba a cualquier reproche de su marido

Aeropuerto media hora más tarde

Rachel estaba en la sala de llegadas con un gran cartel que decía "Quinn Fabray" ya que después de un chin cham pu, había sido ella la elegida para esperar a la que por 1 año sería la acompañante que ocuparía el lugar de su hermana, o bueno solo su cuarto porque nadie podía remplazar a Santana

- hola – una voz suave la saco de sus pensamientos y entonces los vio… unos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban expectantes, se detuvo un momento a verla con más detenimiento, era hermosa completamente hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra, Rachel no sabía cómo responder se habia quedado como idiotizada por la chica, que al ver el mutismo de la morena se decidió a hablar

- soy Quinn… Fabray, tú debes de ser Santana no? - Rachel reacciono al escuchar el nombre de su hermana

- ehhh no… no yo soy no… - muy mala primera impresión pensó, sintió los ojos secos y cayó en la cuenta de que no habia parpadeado así que lo hiso y finalmente respondió – no yo soy su hermana Rachel López Berry mucho gusto – extendió la mano y fue correspondida, pero lo que paso después de ese primer roce no fue algo común… una ligera descarga eléctrica atravesó su piel erizándola, por su parte Quinn sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto

- un gusto Rachel – Quinn estaba un poco confundida y nerviosa, nunca habia sentido nada igual, pero al levantar la mirada un par de ojos marrones muy bellos de repente y como por arte de magia se tranquilizo

- será mejor que vallamos con mi padres para que los conozcas y también a Santana, aunque con ella no vas a interactuar mucho – todo esto lo dijo mientras que con ambas manos tomaba el equipaje de la rubia

- ohh déjame ayudarte es muy pesado – se quejo Quinn

- no está bien no te preocupes – y la verdad era que si pesaba pero no como para no caminar – vamos, es por haya

Caminaron un poco y al llegar con sus padres hicieron una introducción rápida, así como Quinn le habia explicado un par de cosas a Santana para cuando llegara a su casa, luego de eso y de una húmeda despedida Santana subió al avión.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss espacio de tiempo ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Santana estaba sentada en el avión, ya habían pasado 7 horas desde habia conocido a Quinn, subido al avión, se habia despedido de sus padres, y también desde que habia llorado al despedirse de su hermana y sobre todo de desearle suerte, Quinn le habia comentado algunas cosas básicas para su llegada, para que no se sintiera como una extraña en la casa y también le informo que probablemente compartiría habitación con Susan una prima que vivía con ellas y que tenía su misma edad con quien ella también compartía cuarto, y no es que no tuvieran habitaciones, si no que ninguna tenia cama.

El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar y Santana estaba nerviosa, compartiría su vida y su persona con gente que ella no conocía, tenía miedo de conocer a los Fabray, tenía miedo de no caerles bien y tener que vivir en ese martirio todo un año, su último año de preparatoria y todo eso con una familia que te odiara, definitivamente no era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Y ahí estaban, una pareja de rubios sonrientes sostenían un cartel que decía "Srta. López Berry", sonrió de lado y se acerco haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano que fue correspondido efusivamente

- hola – dijo finalmente no pudo decir mas por que la mujer ya la abrazaba efusivamente "demasiado amor" pensó

- hola linda, yo soy Judy Fabray y este es mi esposo Russel… Fabray claro – dijo alegremente la señora al soltarla mientras que el hombre solo le sonreía y le estrechaba la mano

- Mucho gusto señores Fabray – Santana sentía que un peso bajaba de sus hombros, la familia parecía agradable tal vez demasiado efusiva pero todo parecía indicar que habia salido bien aunque aun le faltaba una integrante

- como te fue en vuelo linda? – preguntaban mientras la ayudaban a esperar su equipaje

- pues fue cansado – dijo pesadamente recordando un poco – son esas – dijo mientras señalaba un grupo de maletas negras

- no te dormiste? – pregunto Russel mientras tomaba una a una las maletas

- no la verdad me fue imposible, el hombre de al lado roncaba muy fuerte

- jaja si a veces los hombre son así querida – Judy se acercaba a ella y ahora cada uno tenía una maleta

- ohh Judy me pones en mal enfrente de nuestra invitada – el ambiente se tornaba más cálido conforme hablaban realmente parecían buenas personas

- estoy segura que hay más personas en la casa que me apoyarían – dijo sonriente

- ah claro Quinn menciono a su prima – Santana por fin veía la forma de traerla a colación, aunque por alguna razón el gesto de Russel se endureció al momento en que la menciono

- ohh si Susan, pues bueno querida ella es un poco antisocial últimamente pero estoy segura que eso cambiara en cuanto te instales en la casa veras que se llevaran bien no te preocupes – dijo mientras la tomaba cariñosamente de la cintura y comenzaban a caminar fuera del aeropuerto, esta Susan le causaba una curiosidad tremenda.

El camino habia sido corto y ahora Santana hablaba animadamente con los Fabray pero solo con los señores ya que la misteriosa prima no habia bajado a comer por que según Judy "estaba ocupada".

- bueno Santana nosotros nos vamos a descansar y si quieres claro tal vez será mejor que subas a arreglar tus cosas y a descansar fue un viaje largo y seguro estas cansada, nosotros estamos en la única habitación aquí abajo pero si algo se te ofrece lo que sea no dudes en decirnos está bien? – Russel hablaba con autoridad y Santana pensó que sería mejor hacer lo que le decían

- seguro yo les digo si algo sucede, hasta mañana – dijo levantándose ayudando a Judy a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa, siempre hacia lo mismo con su madre y justo al acabar y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras una voz la interrumpió

- Santana – dijo Russel

- mande – respondió la otra

- es la habitación del fondo – Santana se cacheteo mentalmente por querer subir a su habitación sin siquiera saber cual era y al final solo se limito a sonreír y asentir.

Comenzaba a subir las escaleras con lentitud, al estar recogiendo la mesa habia recordado su casa y su familia, apenas habían pasado una horas y ya los extrañaba demasiado, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido la paró en seco, se quedo estática unos segundo esperarlo oírlo de nuevo pero al no volver a escucharlo siguió subiendo pensando que lo habia imaginado. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta correcta toco dos veces, como respuesta simplemente le abrieron, al momento de entrar la vio, una rubia alta estaba de espaldas a ella y acomodaba algo en la cama que no pudo ver de primer momento.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente - tú debes de ser Susan – la chica al oír su voz se irguió rápidamente, se quedo tiesa unos minutos en los cuales Santana no atino a decir nada, la rubia volvió al mundo cuando escucho la puerta cerrándose y de nuevo esa voz.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Yo dije algo malo? – Santana se preocupaba por la reacción de la chica ya que habia sentido el ambiente tenso desde que le hablo por primera vez. Esta vez la chica de cabello rubio no lo pensó dos veces y volteo a verla, en el momento en que lo hiso supo que no se habia equivocado, esa voz la conocía hasta dormida, pero esta vez no fue ella la que se quedo tiesa, definitivamente no esperaba eso, pero al verla solo una silaba coherente se formo en su cabeza y pudo salir de su garganta

- Britt?


	2. Comienzo y retorno

HOLA HOLA MIS NIÑ S :D LO SE LO SE SOY UNA MOR POR ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTARON SUS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR, A LO DE CUANDO ACTRUALIZARE LA VERDAD TRATARE DE HACERLO UNA O DOS VECES POR SEMANA ¿, ES QUE VOY A ENTRAR A LA UNI Y PUES ALOMEJOR ME APRIETO UN POCO EN EL TIEMPO PERO NO LOS DEJARE TENGAN ESO POR SEGURO :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA HAGANMELO SABER POR QUE LA HISTORIA AUN NO ESTA COMPLETA ASI QUE PUEDO AÑADIR ALGUN DETALLE QUE GUSTEN LOS AMO PERO YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS ASI QUE DISFRUTEN

DESCARGO: GLEE NI PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ES MIO SI LO FUERAN PODRIA BAILARPEGADITA CON NAYA DE UN LADO Y SHAY DEL OTRO

ENJOY

Capítulo 2 Comienzo y retorno

-Britt? – Santana no lo podía creer, 11 meses 3 semanas y 4 días habían pasado exactamente, desde que la vio por última vez, desde la última vez que habia visto sus ojos y habia besado sus labios, y ahí estaba frente a ella… pero habia algo que no cuadraba, algo le faltaba, esta chica no se veía igual, y lo peor no la veía a ella igual, le faltaba vida, le faltaba su sonrisa característica, esta Britt estaba triste y se notaba cansada, algo se habia roto en la chica y Santana lo noto desde que la vio a los ojos de nuevo.

- Tú – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Brittany antes de golpear con fuerza el rostro de la morena, quien al recibir el golpe solo se toco la mejilla y la vio asombrada.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué me pegas? – y entonces "plazzz" otra cachetada se hacía presente en la otra mejilla, Santana estaba anonadada y mas por que la violencia no habia parado ahí, imprecisos fuertes y a veces débiles golpes se hacían presentes en todo su cuerpo,

- Britt… para Britt, me… auch… para por favor… Britt – Santana iba perdiendo voz conforme los golpes no cesaban pero lo que la mataba eran las incoherencias que se escuchaba de la boca de Britt mientras le pegaba con tanta saña, la rubia le pegaba con ganas y peor aun con sentimiento, lo bueno fue que después de los primeros 50 golpes habia bajado la intensidad pero empeoro por que Britt habia comenzado a llorar mientras menguaba su ataque, la morena estaba completamente desconcertada realmente no sabía que ocurría y menos ahora que su chica lloraba desconsoladamente llena de ¿dolor?, no sabía qué hacer pero al final solo atino a abrazarla

- Britt… Britt… hey shhhh calma shhhh – la rubia se resistía al abrazo pero Santana en ningún momento la habia soltado, hasta que la rubia se rindió y se refujio en sus brazos sollozando, la morena estaba completamente perdida, no entendía nada solo alcanzaba a comprender que Britt su Britt ahora se encontraba en sus brazos balbuceando algo que no lograba comprender

- Britt mírame, mírame por favor – delicadamente tomo su rostro y lo alzo para que sus miradas se encontraran y al hacerlo comenzó a hablar – háblame Britt, dime que ocurre porque te juro por mi vida que no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí

- ¿Por qué Santana? – por fin hablaba… despacio pero al menos lo hacía.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué qué? No te entiendo Britt, por favor, por favor dime que hice – la rubia al oír esto se levanto con brusquedad y dificultad dejando a Santana hincada en el suelo donde habían terminado después del llanto de Brittany

- ¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas? ¿Por qué no viniste por mí? ¿Por qué desapareciste? – fueron muchas preguntas como para asimilarlas de un solo golpe pero la rubia no paró ahí - Te amaba Santana yo hubiera dado todo por ti y tu no, tu ni siquiera te molestaste en escribir – ahora si hablaba bien, habia subido su tono de voz y hablaba atacando a la morena

- espera, espera un maldito segundo que dijiste? – Santana quería explicar todo lo que habia padecido también – yo te escribí del modo en que habíamos quedado, cada lunes desde hace un año, un maldito año Brittany y tu ni tus luces, bueno ni humo de ti, yo también te amaba yo, yo te-tenia la maldita idea de que volverías a mí de que todo sería como lo habíamos planeado de que viviríamos juntas de que tendríamos una vida juntas yo hice todo por recuperarte Britt – Santana quería que su rubia entendiera, para ella tampoco había sido fácil

- no, no es cierto, si me hubieras buscado como dices algo habría, alguna carta me hubiera llegado, algo habría sabido de ti, yo también te mande las cartas yo también pensé en nuestro futuro, yo-yo no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ti… si hubieras hecho todo para que volviéramos a estar juntas lo hubiéramos estado! – hablaba con dolor y rabia mientras grandes lagrimones caían por su rostro

- yo lo intente todo Brittany todo! Incluso te mande un maldito boleto de avión para que regresaras lo mande a Oregón donde tú me dijiste que vivías en la dirección que me diste, y también todas las cartas, si no las hubieras recibido me las habrían devuelto así que alguien debió recibirlas – la rubia ahora no entendía nada por mas que se hubiera mudado las cartas tenían que haberse desviado hacia su nueva dirección, pero tenía razón si las cartas no se hubieran recibido las hubieran devuelto, ella también habia mandado cientos de cartas explicándole la situación, pidiendo su apoyo pero en cambio nada… o eso habia creído todo ese tiempo.

- Santana yo nunca… a mí nunca me llego nada, yo también te mande cartas ciento, dios te necesitaba tanto, tu apoyo, tu amor yo creí o termine por creer que simplemente no te importaba, que te habías olvidado de todo lo que paso ese verano – las cosas no tomaban sentido pero al pensarlo fríamente para la rubia solo habia un explicación… sus tíos, la odiaban y desde que se habia desatado la bomba no la dejan tener contacto con nadie, seguramente ellos habían recibido e interceptado sus cartas

- ¿Britt tu enserio creíste que no me importabas?, pero si yo solo vivo para estar contigo y yo pensé que tu solo me habías utilizado, que para ti todo esto habia sido un simple "free", un común amor de verano, me creí una estúpida ilusa por creer que alguien como tu podía alguna vez amar a alguien como yo, un maldito fenómeno, me sentí imbécil por haberme clavado tanto contigo, yo pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, o peor aun pensé que no querías verme y por eso ignorabas las cartas – sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse, ver a la rubia ahí diciéndole que habia hecho todo por contactarla la molestaba demasiado y más le molestaba el hecho de que ahora estuviera libre, seguro ahora estaba con alguien mas, de solo pensar eso la rabia invadía su cuerpo, por que pudo haberla tenido antes y mas por qué no se habia atrevido a buscarla nunca – lo lamento Britt – dijo finalmente

- qué? No lo entiendo Santana que lamentas? – Britt se habia calmado y ahora también sentía pena por su morena

- siento no haberte buscado como se debía, siento haber dudado de ti de la forma en que lo hice, y siento haberte hecho pasar por todo lo que pasaste y no estar ahí cuando querías que lo estuviera – hablaba con tristeza y se acercaba a Britt con cautela pero siempre mirándola a los ojos, odiaba verla llorar y más aun ser la causante de ese llanto

- San calma si? Estoy aquí y lo más importante es que tu estas aquí, pero creo que es vital que te diga algo antes de que hablemos más, antes de abrazarte, antes de besarte, pero antes de decirte ese algo quiero que te relajes vale?- ahora era la rubia quien tomaba la cara de la morena en su manos iba a hablar pero un sonido la detuvo, un pequeño llanto se escuchaba en la habitación, Santana al escucharlo trato de ubicar la fuente de este y cuando la encontró la rubia le obstruía la vista, ya que en cuanto el sonidito empezó ella se acerco rápidamente a la cama y cargo al bultito que habia divisado Santana

- ¿cuidas bebes? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando vio a la rubia cargarlo con cuidado y acercarse a ella

- San yo… ella – hablaba despacio y con dificultad pero fue interrumpida

- ¿puedo cargarla? – le habían dado ganas desde que la vio supuso que era niña debido al cobertor femenino que la cubría, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la petición pero al ver la carita expectante de la morena no pudo decir que no

- seguro – decía mientras con cuidado se la entregaba a una morena que hábilmente la cargaba – creo que le agradas – añadió al ver como se miraban ambas, y al admirar las muecas de la bebe y mejor aun las muecas de Santana

- ¿de quién es? – la morena no pudo evitar formular la pregunta ya que los impactantes ojos azules de la bebe la estaba inquietando.

Silencio solo obtuvo eso, silencio.

- Britt? – la chica tenia baja la mirada algo que no le gustaba, y la morena podía notar que estaba lidiando con una fuerte batalla en su interior, no lo estaba gustando la actitud por parte de la rubia, y entonces una explicación no muy grata paso por su mente

- ¿Quién es el padre Britt? – de solo pensar en su rubia en manos de alguien más se le revolvía el estomago, le dolía que la rubia hubiera estado con alguien que además si se ponía a hacer cálculos a juzgar por la edad de la bebe habia sido muy cerca de la fecha de sus separación, ¿habría sido para olvidarla? ¿Por rencor tal vez? No estaba segura pero de lo que si estaba segura es que lo que más le dolía era que ella no habia estado ahí para poder evitarlo

- San… yo lo último que quiero ahora que estas aquí es espantarte, pero la verdad es que esta bebe es la razón por la cual te necesitaba desde hace un año… es la razón por la cual te escribí como una loca, por la cual quería tenerte cerca y por la cual te busque desesperadamente, por la cual estaba en busca de tu apoyo – Santana comenzaba poco a poco a sentirse mareada, lo que la rubia le decía era más grave que cualquier otro problema en el que se hubiera metido, tenía una fuerte opresión en el estomago, del tipo que sientes cuando has reprobado una materia y te toca decirle a tus padres, de repente sentía que habia hecho algo muy malo y lo peor es que sabía que a esto no se le podía llamar "travesura", estaba atando cabos pero el resultado solo la mareaba aun mas – San… - Brittany la veía y continuaba, Santana le ponía especial atención - recuerdas el ultimo día del verano? El ultimo día que estuvimos juntas? – y como olvidarlo la morocha lo recordaba cada noche y cada día, recordaba cómo habían estado juntas como se habían sentido y como habían disfrutado de todas las formas posibles, fue ahí cuando en su mente paso la palabra "disfrutar" cuando pudo sentir como sus piernas le fallaban, se iba a caer lo sabía, pero algo la ato a la tierra y en vez de caerse débilmente apretó un poco sus brazos recordando ese pequeño ser que ella sostenía delicadamente en sus brazos… respiro, no podía caerse, no cuando ese bultito dependía de que ella se quedara en pie…

- San – se acerco con cuidado a la morena que ahora la veía fija e intensamente a los ojos - esa cosita que tienes en tus brazos es el producto de todo lo que sentimos y dijimos ese verano, este bebe es la prueba de lo mucho que te amo y de lo mucho que siempre te voy a amar… San este es… - fue interrumpida

- Nuestro bebe – la morena habia completado la frase, era necesario, porque era ella el complemento que faltaba, Santana lloraba y Britt la miraba preocupada, sentía vértigo de solo decir y pensar "nuestro"

- ohh dios no, no llores – decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y se acercaba mas a la morocha

- no lloro de tristeza Britt lloro de felicidad, yo… yo jamás me creí capaz de hacer algo tan perfecto como esto, y es gracias a ti, digo dios mírala es perfecta – miraba embelesada a su hija… esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza – Te amo – lo dijo finalmente mirando los ojos de la rubia

- Yo también te amo Santana más que a mi propia vida… - iba a continuar cuando unos labios la callaron sutil y suavemente, correspondió el beso intensamente extrañaba demasiado esos labios ese sabor era mejor que cualquier otro, y lo mejor es que era exactamente el mismo sabor que recordaba, pero habia algo mas en esos labios, algo se colaba en ese único sabor, era el invaluable sabor de una promesa, era el sabor de algo duradero y con eso en su cabeza se colgó del cuello de Santana con cuidado debido a que esta aun cargaba a su nena

- Danielle – dijo Britt en el momento en que necesitaron aire

- ¿Qué? – respondió la otra, estaba muy atontada por el besos como para entender que significaba ese nombre

- ese es su nombre - dijo acariciando suavemente la cabecita de la niña - ella es Danielle, aun no está registrada pero no se ahora que estas aquí, tengo la esperanza de que sea – otra vez fue interrumpida, que maña pues…

- Danielle López Pierce – termino la morocha con una sonrisa – Britt, he pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de ti – dijo seriamente - todo este tiempo eh estado muerta por dentro, y con el aparente destino terrible de estar sin ti, y ahora más que nunca, yo quiero estar contigo y con ella no pienso dejarlas ir ni una sola vez mas, no quiero perderte de nuevo, no estoy dispuesta a estar lejos de ti nunca más, por favor amor, por favor no permitas que me aleje de ti, de ella… de ustedes te lo ruego… nunca ni esta, ni en ninguna otra vida – Santana de solo recordar cómo había pasado ese año se estremecía y más aún al darse cuenta de que su rubia lo había pasado peor, pero una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos de Britt la hicieron sentir con tranquilidad, la cual se multiplico al escuchar a su Britt

- nunca más, ni en esta ni en ninguna otra – un último beso fue lo que sello ese reencuentro, un beso cargado de sentimientos y de amor, y sobre todo… de responsabilidad.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss espacio de tiempo ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Salt Lake City 3:45 am Casa López Berry

La luna entraba de lleno por las ventanas de aquella casa, en la que reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba el ligero crujir de los muebles y en ocasiones el viento soplando por alguna rendija, todo parecía dormido, todo excepto una rubia que se movía desesperada en su cama, llevaba horas dando vueltas y ya estaba harta, no habia podido conciliar el sueño ni siquiera 10 minutos, entonces pensó que tal vez un poco de hidratación la ayudaría a dormir, bajo en silencio a la cocina, cuidando de no hacer ruido con los escalones pero fallando estrepitosamente al resbalar y caer de sentón, maldijo por haberse caído, pero bendijo porque parecía que nadie la habia escuchado

- por fin – exclamo cuando su garganta recibió el trago de agua helada – dios que hora son – se pregunto internamente

- son las 3:45 – ¡crash! Un vaso que afortunadamente era de plástico había caído al piso

- maldición… dios casi muero Rachel jajá – la rubia se agarraba el pecho con la mano que antiguamente sostenía el vaso pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la dueña de la voz

- lo lamento enserio, te di un buen susto no? – dijo mientras divertida levantaba el vaso del suelo

- si jajá – la rubia se acomodaba y con una servilleta se disponía a secar el poco líquido que habia quedado en el suelo

- deja yo lo hago – Rachel le habia quitado la servilleta y de un movimiento habia secado la mancha

- te desperté – pregunto sentándose en el desayunador al mismo tiempo que su compañera

- no – dijo sonriente

- no mientas – dijo con una sonrisa

- no enserio yo me suelo levantar a esta hora por agua, veo que hiciste lo mismo – la morena obviaba lo obvio

- sí, tenía mucha sed – respondió Quinn un poco avergonzada Rachel lo noto así que decidió intervenir

- esta es tu casa ahora, puedes hacer lo que te plazca – dijo con la misma sonrisa

- Gracias – la rubia se sentía a gusto con la chica aunque ninguna dijera ninguna palabra

- no puedes dormir? – pregunto Rachel rompiendo el silencio mientras se levantaba y se serbia un poco de agua en el mismo vaso que habia utilizado Quinn, la rubia lo noto y le extraño el gesto pero no dijo nada

- no la verdad es que no pude pegar el ojo, supongo que es por el horario – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- es normal no te preocupes, veras que mientras más tiempo pases aquí más te acostumbraras – le aseguraba la morena con una sonrisa

- siempre haces esto? – Pregunto la inglesa – el levantarte a la 3:45 am por un vaso de agua – se explico

- no la verdad solo lo hago cuando alguien se resbala en las escaleras – respondió sonriendo culpable – me despertaste

- lo sabía – le apunto con el dedo - eres mala

- soy Rachel soy terrible jajá – ahora ella y la rubia reían bajito para no despertar a nadie más – te lastimaste – el semblante de la morena se tornó preocupado sin perder la sonrisa

- la verdad con la culpa del momento no me di cuenta – dijo la rubia tocándose brevemente el trasero – auch creo que si me lastime – dijo sonriendo de medio lado después de palpar la parte baja de su espalda

- ¿Dónde? – Rachel se levantó rápidamente acercándose a la rubia – baja – le ordeno, la rubia sin pensarlo lo hiso – puedes agacharte un poco para poder ver donde fue – la rubia lo hiso no dijo nada – es aquí – Rachel empezó a tocar poco a poco la piel tersa de Quinn, justo donde la rubia tenía su mano y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al tener su mano ahí, lo que no esperaba es que a su "amiguito" también le gustara tanto, lo suficiente como para ponerse alerta

- auch es justo ahí… a dónde vas – pregunto cuando sintió las manos de la morena alejarse de su cuerpo

- voy por una pomada – dijo nerviosa, si no quería delatarse más tenía que alejarse un poco y calmarse – no tardo espérame

- ok pero no tardes si? – la rubia se enderezo y solo vio a Rachel asentir para luego adentrarse en la oscuridad de la casa; Quinn estaba confundida siempre que estaba en compañía de la morena se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila y segura, ahora que lo pensaba mil sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza y por su cerebro cada vez que siquiera la tenía cerca "concéntrate Quinn ni siquiera la conoces bien" pensó, y era la verdad no había convivido con la morena más de unas horas, pero por alguna razón sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, su rostro, sus ojos, su vos y hasta su aroma se le hacían conocidos, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo es que sentía que conocía cada gesto y mirada de la morena?, la rubia había llegado a una conclusión después de tanto pensar y pensar, de preguntarse y responderse había llegado a una reveladora conclusión… no tenía ni puta idea de nada

- pensativa? – la morena estaba recargada en el marco de la cocina con un pequeño botecito en sus manos, muy conocedora muy conocedora pero aun así un simple gesto la sorprendía – lo lamento – al ver la confusión de la aun pasmada Quinn continuo – por espantarte de nuevo, lamento haberte espantado

- ohh si si claro – dudo un poco – si está bien, tu puedes espantarme cuando quieras – "de donde carajos vino eso" pensó sorprendida (mas no arrepentida) de sus palabras

- como digas – Rachel sonrió, sintió la pomada en sus mano y recordó que tenía que hacer – ya la traje – le enseño el bote a la rubia

- gracias – Quinn sonreía sinceramente

- es un placer – volvió a sonreír, esa rubia solo le causaba sonrisas – tal vez será mejor que subamos a tu habitación para que estés cómoda y no te muevas después de que te ponga la pomada – Quinn y ella en solas en la habitación no era una idea que desagradara a la morena, pero tenía que ver si la rubia aceptaba

- seguro – solo iba a ser eso, le iba a ayudar con un golpe no habría nada mas

- genial entonces después de ti – dicho esto se hiso a un lado y espero a que Quinn pasara por el umbral.

Estaban a unos pasos de llegar a la recamara de Quinn y simplemente no podían dejar de estar nerviosas, ¿el motivo? Ni ellas mismas lo sabían.

- entramos? – pregunto la rubia

- jajá no se es tu recamara jajá – divertida Rachel se recargaba en la pared, logrando así que se marcaran en su delgada camiseta sus abdominales, a los cuales Quinn no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, Rachel lo noto y sonrió en sus adentros para después preguntar – entonces ¿entramos? – Quinn regreso al mundo con esa pregunta y se limitó a asentir y a abrir la puerta para después adentrarse en la que ahora era su habitación

- me acuesto? – pregunto dudosa la rubia – me tengo que descubrir?

- si a las dos preguntas, por favor – Quinn lo hiso rápidamente y Rachel se lamio los labios al ver la espalda y casi el trasero de Quinn desnudos – lista – vio como la chica asintió – tal vez se sienta un poco frio está bien? – otra sentida y comenzó su labor lentamente comenzó a frotar la delicada pomada en la zona afectada y aprovechando también alrededor de la zona, sentía como la piel de Quinn se erizaba a su tacto y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa también, tenía a una mujer con la espalda desnuda por primera vez bajo sus manos, ¡y que mujer!.

Las caricias iban cada vez más allá del golpe pero Quinn ni lo notaba, se sentía también estar bajo esa manos, tan cómoda, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera presto atención a los ruidos que se oían fuera de su habitación

- ¿Qué está pasando chicas están… - Shelby y Hiram entraban a la habitación y agarraban a Rachel nada más y nada menos que con las manos en la espalda desnuda de Quinn, quien al escuchar a los señores se volteo y cubrió su espalda desnuda mientras Rachel se erguía lentamente, Quinn vio un poco a asustada a Rachel quien con una mirada le dio a entender que ella se ocuparía de a situación

- y bien que ocurre aquí? – Shelby preguntaba seria

- es Quinn madre ella se calló de las escaleras mientras bajaba por agua a la cocina, yo escuche ruidos, baje y la encontré en la cocina mientras se revisaba la espalda

- y entonces propuso el uso de una pomada para el golpe y para que no me moviera mucho después pues era mejor hacerlo en mi habitación – Quinn había interrumpido y le había seguido la corriente a la morena modificando un poco la verdad pero sin mentir del todo

- exacto – finalizo Rachel

- ohh Quinn cielo te encuentras bien – pregunto Hiram ambos pares de ojos habían pasado del enojo/desconcierto a la preocupación

- si gracias esa pomada creo que me ha adormecido un poco el dolor – "o tal vez fueron esa manos mágicas que la untaban" pensó

- bueno si ya terminaron esa tarea Rachel regresa a tu recamara y Quinn descansa por favor – esta vez fue Shelby quien hablo, y lo hiso con autoridad y a decir verdad un poco de enojo que solo se vio reflejado al dirigirse a Rachel

- si madre – dijo la morena asintiendo – hasta mañana Quinn – dijo cortes pero fríamente y sin siquiera acercarse, salió rápidamente de la recamara

- duerme bien Quinn – Shelby le dirigió una mirada tierna y salió también de la habitación

- descansa linda – y así la familia dejo a Quinn en su cuarto que a todos las despedidas respondía con una sonrisa.

En el pasillo Shelby apuraba el paso y tomaba a Rachel fuertemente por el brazo, la cual solo se volteo con un semblante serio en su rostro

- no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, esa pobre chica pensó que amablemente le untabas una pomada para el dolor mientras tenías una tienda de acampar en tus pantalones ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo note? – Shelby se había fijado en eso desde que entro en la habitación – Rachel no sabemos que reacción tenga ella con eso y último que queremos es que, en algún momento le avise a su familia y santana tenga que pasar por un infierno está bien? – Rachel asintió avergonzada de que su madre la hubiera visto así – compórtate y si quieres cuando la conozcas bien puedes intentar algo pero no olvides la primer regla de esta familia que es?

- no confíes y examina primero – dijo con la cabeza gacha Rachel

- exacto ahora vete a dormir, mañana tienes cosas que hacer – Rachel asintió y se metió a su habitación estaba pasmada, algo diferente le ocurría con esa chica, había tenido novias antes pero ninguna la ponía así por solo ver su espalda, pero aguantaría y haría lo que su madre le había dicho, esperaría y tantearía el terreno, pero algo si había decidido no se daría por vencida y si nada se interponía iba a conquistar a Quinn Fabray


	3. Hanna, Emily y Shane

HOLA GUAPOS Y GUAPAS... QUE PUEDO DECIR SOLO SE QUE MIL DISCULPAS NO SERAN SUFICIENTES, PERO PUES NO TENIA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR YA QUE MIS CURSOS ERAN EN LA TARDE :( PEROOOO YA TENDRE TIEMPO POR QUE ME QUEDE EN LA UNI EN LA MAÑANA Y PUES ASI PODRE ESCRIBIR MAS RELAJADA, EN SERIO SIENTO LA DEMORA ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EN UNA SEMANA, POR QUE LOS CAPITULOS LOS TENGO QUE TRANSCRIBIR DE MI CUADERNO Y PUES CAMBIO MUCHAS COSAS EN EL PROCESO :D ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTA Y ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MAS :D BUENO LOS DEJO DE DISTRAER

DESCARGO: NI GLEE NI PLL ES MIO SI LO FUERA NAYA RIVERA NO SALDRIA DE MI CASA :D

ENJOY

Capítulo 3 Hanna, Emily y Shane.

Santana estaba muy cansada, se encontraba feliz y profundamente dormida, aunque no estaba cómoda y en su intento por hacerlo movió su brazo que extrañamente se sentía entumido, al hacerlo el ruido de un pequeño sollozo la despertó asustada, volteo tratando de encontrar la fuente y la encontró, así como también encontró a la culpable de su entumecimiento de brazo; en su brazo descansaba la pequeña cabecita de su hija que la miraba tiernamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pusieron a Santana sobre aviso.

- no no mi amor no llores – pensó que tal vez caras graciosas ayudarían – así que te gustan? Si claro, como no te va a gustar ver a tu madre hacer el ridículo, no serias una niña normal si no te gustara – dijo al ver que su bebe se calmaba poco a poco - mejor? – pregunto viendo a la pequeña a los ojos observando con cuidado ese intento de sonrisa que se hacía presente en su lindo rostro.

La niña era tan blanca como Britt pero tenía el cabello oscuro como el de santana, poseía los ojos azules que tanto amaba de su rubia, y las facciones eran la viva imagen de morena, excepto tal vez la nariz que parecía una combinación de las dos, a sus ojos Danielle era simplemente perfecta.

Se quedó así un rato compartiendo miradas de amor con su bebe, así como uno que otro mimo, Santana realmente no cabía en su felicidad, jamás pensó que era posible amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo y más con la intensidad con la que ella amaba a su hija, se sentía feliz pero a la vez que su felicidad aumentaba cada vez que veía a la niña a los ojos, su miedo y su inseguridad también lo hacían, tenía que ser fuerte lo sabía, sabia además que todo lo que se vendría no sería fácil tendría que enfrentarse a muchos factores, a muchas personas y situaciones con tal de defender a su familia, porque por más que amara a sus padres y hermana, ahora Britt y Danielle eran su familia y lucharía con quien fuera con tal de que ellas estuvieran bien, para lo que no sabía si estaba preparada era para algún rechazo por parte de sus seres queridos, si bien sabía que de ser necesario se enfrentaría a sus padres, realmente no estaba preparada para un rechazo de los mismos, aunque casi tenia la certeza de que ocurriría y mas de su padre, con esa fachada de hombre bueno y comprensivo, pero enojado, era cerrado y violento, no quería tener que enfrentarse a el.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se decidió por algo productivo, ayudar un poco a Britt y bañar a Danny y de paso también se aseaba ella.

Todo fue muy divertido, en primera porque nunca habia bañado un bebe antes y menos uno tan chiquito, y en segunda porque pensaba que si hacia un movimiento brusco tal vez lastimaría a la niña, así que termino sentándose con el bebe entre las piernas y así poder llevar a cabo su tarea con éxito, una vez bañadas se dirigió al cuarto y después de una espiada rápida a los cajones encontró ropa decente de bebe, la cual también fue difícil de colocar ¿Por qué todo en los bebes le era difícil de poner?, el simple hecho de ponerle el pañal habia sido complicadísimo, realmente cuando lo pensaba más a fondo, siempre se habia imaginado en algún momento que cambiaria pañales, pero la verdad, es que ella no pensaba que pasaría tan pronto.

Cuando ambas estuvieron relucientes Santana tomo con cuidado a la niña y se dirigió al pasillo, sonde se quedo inmóvil al escuchar unas voces que parecían provenir de la cocina

- podrías hacer algo útil y quitar los platos de la mesa? – la voz de Russell se alzaba prepotente y grosera

- si tío – Santana pensó que tal vez era a Judy a quien le hablaba así pero se sorprendió al escuchar que era Britt la que respondía

- no tengo tu tiempo mujer hazlo más rápido – volvía a hablar Russel sin cambiar de tono, tono que empezaba a molestar un poco demasiado a Santana

- te sirvo mas café? – Britt parecía no inmutarse con el trato de Russell, o eso se escuchaba

- te voy a decir una cosa Susan y espero que me escuches con mucha atención – un momento de silencio se presento hasta que Russel continuo - estoy seguro que ya conviviste con nuestra visita – otro silencio - lo suficiente como para saber que es una persona educada y creo yo, con una moral bastante aceptable – al parecer Britt ponía atención en silencio ya que no se escuchaba ruido de su parte – no quiero por ningún motivo, que vayas a ser una mala influencia para ella, y mucho menos que tengas esa cara de depresión continua en su presencia – y mas silencios "este hombre habla a plazos" Santana ya se habia hartado con tanta pausa - y una cosa más y creo la más importante – silencio… un silencio mas y Santana le saldría a decir que se apurara porque tenía hambre - no quiero que la abrumes con la presencia de la bastarda esa que engendraste – la mandíbula de Santana se apretó fuerte cuando escucho esa palabra, y acto reflejo abrazo mas fuerte a su bebe - quiero que tú y tu mocosa se mantengan al margen con lo que respecta a nuestra invitada, no quiero que ella tenga una mala impresión de esta casa solo porque tenemos aquí a la oveja negra de la familia, quedo claro? – pregunto en tono que parecía no dar punto a discusión

- si señor – la voz débil de Britt se hacía presente

- que gusto que hayas entendido linda – Judy hablaba condescendiente, pero el tono era de desagrado - con todo eso dicho, mi esposo y yo nos iremos a nuestras respectivas actividades, tú ya sabes cuál es tu trabajo aquí cariño, así que, adiós – Judy se limitaba a usar un tono más neutro pero seguía sonando frio y despectivo

- buenos días – Santana hacia acto de presencia justo cuando ellos iban hacia la entrada/salida – como han descansado eh? – Judy y Russel se quedaron viendo fijamente a la morena que en sus brazos traía a la pequeña a la que acababan de llamar bastarda y por un momento temieron ser descubiertos

- Santana – Britt hablaba y se acercaba con cautela hacia ellas dos – la bañaste? – pregunto incrédula al notar a su hija cambiada y con un dulce olor a vainilla, el mismo que caracterizaba a la morena

- sí, fue asombroso – dijo sonriente perdiéndose en la rubia y en cómo se veía con su bebe en brazos, Russel por desgracia lo habia notado y no le gusto nada el tipo de tensión que se notaba, y peor aun las miradas que se daban las muchachas

- oh mi niña, no tenias por que hacer eso, es trabajo de Susan cuidar a la niña – Judy hablaba suave y condescendiente tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente ya que habia notado la mirada de su esposo hacia las chicas, Santana reacciono con ese comentario

- oh no fue ningún problema, me encanta estar con Danny, es mi mejor forma de pasar el tiempo – recalcaba el nombre de la niña, el cual los Fabray parecía que ignoraban

- como gustes querida, pero bueno nos tenemos que ir – Judy tomaba la iniciativa de la situación – Santana esta es tu casa no lo olvides, siéntete en confianza por favor – dijo esto como ultimo ya que Russell sin decir una palabra se habia acercado a la puerta y la habia abierto esperando a su esposa

- si no se preocupen… adiós – la puerta se habia cerrado dejando a Santana parada en la estancia con Britt atrás de ella acercándose poniendo sus labios suavemente en la nuca de Santana

- gracias – Britt lo decía suavemente mientras Santana se giraba para quedar de frente a ella

- por qué? Realmente no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera cuando la llamaron así – le fastidiaba el hecho de no haber podido defender a su familia

- nunca en esta casa nadie se habia dirigido a ella por su nombre, a excepción mía y únicamente cuando estamos las dos solas

- porque son así con ella? – no entendía por qué Britt no habia defendido a su hija cuando la llamaron bastarda pero no quiso juzgar sin escuchar

- San, en esta casa ni ella ni yo somos bienvenidas, ella desde que nació y yo desde que les dije que estaba embarazada, pero no tenemos ningún otro lugar a donde ir, no tengo dinero, ni casa ni nada, porque aun no tengo 19

- no eres mayor de edad a los 18? – Santana estaba confundida con ese rollo de la edad en otro país

- no es por ser mayor de edad es por algo que está marcado en el testamento de mis padres – Britt no entendía mucho acerca de cosas legales, pero el abogado de sus padres así se lo habia dicho

- tu nunca me dijiste que tus padres murieron – recordaba cada platica que habia tenido con Britt, pero no habia ni una sola que mencionara padres muertos

- mis padres murieron unas semanas después de que nos despedimos – no era su tema favorito pero Santana tenía derecho a saber

- lo lamento mucho amor, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal – Santana la habia regado de todos los recuerdos que pudo haber evocado el más feo tubo que agarrar – quieres hablar de eso? – Britt habia entrado como en un duelo de ideas interior y Santana pensó que tal vez era por lo de sus padres, tal vez Britt quería hablar con alguien

- tenemos que hablarlo un día, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, y que espero tu me puedas ayudar a resolver, pero no hoy San, hoy tiene que ser un día bueno, hoy es nuestro – una sonrisa y un brillo especial en el rostro de la rubia habían inundado de felicidad el alma de Santana

- me parece una idea genial – todo iba perfecto hasta que el timbre sonó – esperas a alguien? – el semblante de la rubia se torno un poco pálido, al mismo tiempo que asentía levemente

- San, yo solo diré en mi defensa que tu no estabas y que yo pensé que nunca jamás volverías, pero te juro que terminare todo lo antes posible – esa palabras no se escuchaban bien y tampoco le gustaba la actitud de la rubia quien se acercaba a la puerta, al llegar Britt solo tomo un poco de aire y abrió

- hola hermosa! – pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, playera blanca, gafas de sol, una sonrisa radiante, y una cara bonita, eso fue lo que vio Santana, una mujer muy guapa, mujer que además sostenía entre sus brazos a Britt… un maldito momento, esa mujer sostenía en sus brazos a Britt a SU Britt

- Shane me haces cosquillas – esto estaba aun peor Britt le respondía bonito y con ojos soñadores, Santana estaba realmente anonadada, pero tenía que recordar que Britt le dijo que lo terminaría – espera te quiero presentar a alguien – rápidamente la mujer identificada como Shane volteo a ver a Santana percatándose por primera vez de sus presencia, sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras soltaba a Britt de sus agarre

- claro – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

- Shane esta es Santana – Britt movía sus manos señalando a Santana viéndola amorosamente, gesto que encantaba a la latina, pero que no era del total agrado de Shane – Santana ella es Shane – ahora señalaba a la chica viéndola con una sonrisa – Shane es, ella es

- su novia – completo la otra, ahora a Santana le cuadraba lo dicho por la rubia anteriormente, ¿porqué la rubia tendría que estar con alguien más?, Britt habia dicho que la amaba y que la habia extrañado, pero sin embargo ahí estaba esa mujer, que se hacía llamar la novia de la madre de su hija, la mujer con la que habia dormido la noche anterior, no entendía y no le gustaba, pero si quería tener a la rubia debía ser paciente y escuchar… por mucho que ese no fuera el estilo de Santana López Berry - ¿todo está bien? – la morocha cayó en la cuenta de que no habia movido un solo musculo desde la declaración de la "Joan Jett" británica

- Sanny – la voz de Britt la hizo reaccionar

- ehhh si perdón es que me quede pensando – se movió un poco sonrió incomoda y le tendió la mano – mucho gusto – la otra la acepto gustosa

- tú debes ser la chica del intercambio no? – su voz era gruesa y Santana odiaba admitirlo pero era sexy, no era su tipo, pero era sexy

- sí, soy yo – Santana sonreía mas para Britt que para la invitada

- que bien, espero tu estadía en este país sea genial – "Joan Jett" hablaba con franqueza aunque en su voz se notaba un poco de incomodidad

- gracias, ehhh Britt podernos hablar un segundo, en privado – Santana suplicaba con la mirada, quería explicaciones y las quería ahora

- vamos – dijo Britt, se dirigieron hacia la recamara dejando a Danielle con "Jett", algo que no termino de agradar a Santana

- amor necesito que me expliques – San habia tomado la delantera de la conversación – yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme estando abajo – y era verdad su primer intención cuando vio como abrazaba a Britt fue de empujarla y cerrarle la puerta en la cara… pero Santana se contuvo

- Santy – la rubia antes de seguir habia tomado una profunda respiración – Shane llego hace unos meses a mi vida, aun estaba embarazada, me encontraba muy deprimida y pues ella… ella estuvo ahí, es la única persona a quien le agrado en este pueblo y me hace sentir querida

- la amas? – Santana tenía que estar segura

- no… yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, por y para el resto de mi vida – con eso en la cabeza Santana acepto esperar a lo que Britt llamaba "el momento de impacto" que sería el momento en que Britt se deshiciera de "Jett hombre"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss espacio de tiempo sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No habia pasado mucho desde el incidente de la pomada, y no habia habido ningún otro inconveniente en la casa López Berry, los padres de Rachel parecían haber omitido ese pequeño detalle y no parecían enojados con ella, las cosas parecían tranquilas, pero tenía demasiado en su cabeza, habia muchas cosas en las que Rachel pensaba y se preocupaba pero una de las que más le quitaba el sueño en estos días era, la escuela, si, las clases empezaban al día siguiente, y la verdad era que a Rachel le preocupaba un poco el comportamiento que tendrían sus compañeros hacia Quinn… ¿Por qué? Por su acento, Quinn tenía un acento hermoso y perfecto y sensual, a sus ojos, pero para los de los demás seguramente, sería algo raro y hasta gracioso, ella misma a veces no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero esa era su meta: proteger a Quinn Fabray. Por alguna razón que ella no entendía, presentía que no podría perdonarse si alguien le hiciera daño a Quinn, no iba a permitir ningún tipo de burla hacia la rubia, y lo mejor es que tenia con que protegerla, agradecía profundamente a su hermana por haberle dejado una reputación tan Bad Ass en la escuela, bueno la reputación era de Santana, pero ella sabía que nadie le haría nada, absolutamente nada, solo por el siempre hecho de ser su hermana, solo tenía que encontrar una forma de que Quinn estuviera también en ese círculo de protección, ¿pero cómo?... eh ahí el dilema no tenía ni puta idea de cómo, o tal vez sí, pero el plan era algo precipitado.

La mañana habia llegado, y ella seguía sin saber que hacer, y peor aun no quería decirle a Quinn nada, no quería que se sintiera mal con ella misma, y menos por algo tan banal como el acento

- no vamos – una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo reaccionar

- si claro – habían terminado de desayunar y la morena estaba mas que lista para ir a la escuela, así que se despidió de sus padres y salió de su casa, subió a su auto no sin antes abrirle la puerta del copiloto a la rubia

- gracias – dijo esta mientras entraba

- un placer – respondió la morena sonriendo mientras ella misma se subía al automóvil, condujo 20 minutos exactos, hasta que llego a la escuela.

El instituto William McKinley se mostraba en todo su esplendor… tal vez esplendor no era la palabra correcta

- es… - la rubia buscaba una palabra adecuada para describir el edificio

- aterrador, intimidante y viejo – Rachel encontró tres palabras que se adecuaban justamente al edificio que se alzaba ante ellas

- yo diría imponente y deteriorado – dijo la rubia con mas ¿sabiduría?

- es exactamente lo mismo que yo dije – Rachel reía por el cambio sutil de palabras que Quinn habia utilizado

- pero se escuchan mejor – Quinn tenia un punto, pero a Rachel solo le causaba gracia – que es tan divertido?

- tu intento por enmascarar el horrible edificio ante nosotras jajá – Rachel se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y quitaba las llaves del carro – vamos ya es hora

- si – fue lo único que dijo la rubia, ambas a bajaban del auto con sus respectivas mochilas, caminaban a paso lento entre todos los estudiantes, Quinn sentía mas de una mirada posada sobre su nuca, varios alumnos hablaban entre ellos señalándolas, la rubia jamás se habia sentido tan observada como en ese momento, Rachel en cambio tenia el semblante relajado, parecía controlar la situación, Quinn se dio cuenta en ese instante que Rachel era respetada en ese escuela

- Berry – dijo un chico alto y corpulento – que tienes ahí eh?, carne nueva – dijo acercándose demasiado a la rubia que retrocedió instantáneamente

- carne que no está a tu disposición Azimio – Rachel se habia parado con la frente en alto en medio de los dos

- y quien me lo va a impedir? Eh? Tu Berry? Tú no eres Santana – dijo el chico prepotente contra Rachel, quien no titubeo un momento

- tienes razón no lo soy, pero de igual modo puedo patear tu horrible trasero así que muévete – Rachel seguía implacable y a la rubia le empezaba a preocupar

- Rach… no es necesario, por favor – Quinn tomaba delicadamente a Rachel por el brazo quien se relajo por un instante

- ohh ya lo entiendo todo – el muchacho se movía divertido – la rubia inglesa es tu chica eh Berry? – Azimio se acercaba mas a Rachel – cuídala López… hay muchos slushies sueltos, Rachel jalo al chico por el cuello hasta que quedo a su altura

- escúchame bien Azimio porque solo te lo advertiré una vez, si quieres en algún punto de tu odiosa vida, dejar descendencia te recomiendo que tu y tus odiosas amigos la dejen tranquila entendido – la morena simplemente lo soltó y se alejo sin permitir una réplica o respuesta, camino llevándose a Quinn con ella, esperaba no tener ninguna escena como esa de nuevo, tenía fe en que Azimio sintiera aunque sea un poco de miedo

- gracias – dijo Quinn tímidamente cuando se encontraron un minutos solas esperando que le dieran a Quinn su horario

- no tienes nada que agradecer, Azimio es un imbécil

- pero me defendiste – a la rubia ese punto se le habia hecho importante y mas porque Rachel en ningún momento flaqueo

- prometo defenderte siempre – la morena sonreía… todo iba bien hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas

- Rachie – una rubia hermosa, de cabello largo y ojos grises la abrazaba efusivamente… muy efusivamente según Quinn – por dios te extrañe tanto – el abrazo se volvía más intenso y prolongado, la rubia empezó a sentirse incomoda ahí, y más aun porque Rachel no se molestaba en soltar a la chica bonita

- achu! – ese fue el peor estornudo fingido del mundo, pero Quinn tenía que hacer algo. Al parecer Rachel reacciono con eso porque se separo apenada de la rubia inmediatamente

- hola – la chica le tendía la mano a Quinn, quien la tomo, mas por educación que por gusto – soy Hanna Marin

- Quinn Fabray – Rachel se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero es que en verdad habia extrañado la chica

- Hanna es una compañera de curso – tenía que decir algo para romper el incomodo silencio que se habia formado… aunque lo rompiera con algo tan obvio como eso

- es evidente - y Quinn tenia que recalcarle su error

- tu acento es genial de donde vienes? – Hanna no parecía mala persona pero ese abrazo por alguna razón la habia puesto un poco de mal humor

- soy de Inglaterra – Quinn respondía con una sonrisa, que no le llegaba a la mirada

- ohh y que haces aquí, sin ofender claro, pero es que estas un poco lejos de casa no? – a Quinn eso le extrañaba, ella suponía que los alumnos sabrían del intercambio o por lo menos la mayoría

- vengo de intercambio – dijo sin mas

- Ohh ya veo – parecía interesada pero de pronto sus ojos se habían tornado confusos – y Santana? Emily se muere por verla – Rachel de pronto tenía algo de pánico en la mirada

- Santana… fue el intercambio de Quinn – dijo bajito y por primera vez la rubia la veía vulnerable

- ¿Qué Santana QUE? – una chica morena y al parecer bastante molesta, se hacía presente en la oficina – Santana se fue? – pregunto de nuevo acercándose esta vez peligrosamente a Rachel quien retrocedió un paso

- Emily que gusto – Rachel sonreía, pero al ver el semblante serio de la chica su sonrisa se desvaneció – mira yo pensé que Santana te lo habia dicho – eso no habia sonado nada convincente

- es por eso que me habia estado evitando? – la chica ahora se veía triste aparte de enojada

- yo no se Emily, estoy segura de que San tiene sus razones, pero yo no las conozco – "mentira" pensó Rachel

- no mientas Rachel, estoy segura que estas al tanto del interés que pone Santana en nuestra relación – y si lo estaba, Rachel sabía perfectamente que a su hermana no le importaba mucho Emily, si la quería, pero ni siquiera la consideraba una novia, siempre que Rachel y Santana hablaban de esa relación, la mayor se encargaba de recalcar que no eran novias

- lo siento Em - enserio lo sentía, mas porque sabía que Emily si quería a su hermana y demasiado, y peor aún porque sabía que Santana lo consideraba como un simple free – me tengo que ir chicas, nos vemos en el almuerzo

- adiós – dijo Quinn simplemente, caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, cada una en sus pensamientos hasta que Rachel dijo

- valla inicio de semana – dejo a Quinn en su clase y se dirigió a su salón, con la simple esperanza de que los días restantes fueran menos pesados

CUIDENSE CHICOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN APROX UNA SEMANA ... RECUERDEN QUE SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS SALE BESOTES BYE BYE


	4. Cabeza de Familia

HOLA ! DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA PERO FUE MENOS QUE LA VEZ PASADA :P ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTS CAP POR QUE ME COSTO TRABAJO, LAMENTABLEMENTE PARA MI TIEMPO COMPUTACIONAL, ME DEJAN UN BUEN DE TAREA :/ PERO ESCRIBO TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES GUSTA Y QUE NO LES GUSTA PARA SABER SI PUEDO MODIFICARLO, ASI COMO SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O YO METO LA PATA ME LO HAGAN SAEER BUENO SOLO ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE EN ESTE CAP NO HAYA TANTOS ERRORES DE DEDO JAJA BUENO NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS ASI QUE

ENJOY

Capitulo 4

Cabeza de Familia

Precavido… esa sería la palabra para definirlo, cual serpiente que calcula cada uno de sus movimientos para atrapar a su presa, así era Russel Fabray con ese fachada de buen esposo, padre incondicional y ciudadano intachable, todo mundo admiraba a Russel, todos querían una familia como la de él, y quien no? Si el lo tenia todo, tenia una casa, que era motivo de envidia para el pueblo entero, una posición económica bastante respetable, un trabajo estable y bien pagado, una esposa hermosa de personalidad divina y reputación intachable, su hija era hermosa, la mejor de la escuela, la jovencita más deseada y sobre todo la mejor educada, porque si habia algo que distinguía a los Fabray era su excelente educación, sus modales impecables y su exquisito gusto en decoraciones.

Russel era alguien que se enorgullecía completamente de su familia, o por lo menos la mayoría de esta , ya que solo habia una persona de la cual no estaba, ni estaría jamás orgulloso: su hermana, su odiosa hermana… lamentablemente para Russel no todo en su familia pintaría para siempre de color de rosa y aromas de jazmín, no, para el Sr. Fabray la desdicha habia alcanzado a su familia "perfecta", que además de todo se habia esforzado en mantener una reputación impecable, sin ningún tipo de manchas, desde varias generaciones atrás.

El lo supo desde el momento en que se entero de su existencia, simplemente algo no le terminaba de gustar, y lo comprobó desde el momento en que nació y la vio a los ojos… en ese momento lo sintió, en ese momento fue, que Russel se dio cuenta de que era diferente, desde el primer momento en que vio a Simone Fabray, y sus ojos se cruzaron, el vio esa… ¿Cómo llamarla? ¿Picardía? ¿Felicidad?, no lo sabia, simplemente sabia que esa era una mirada que el no veía a menudo, y si no era algo común solo una cosa podía deducirse: estaba mal.

Realmente no habia un motivo verdadero o válido por el cual odiara a su hermana de la manera en que lo hacía… o tal vez no quiso darse cuenta de la verdadera razón, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo… y enserio en el fondo, lo sabía, era la envidia, ese coraje que le daba no poder ser como ella, siempre tan despreocupada, tan a la deriva, tan feliz, el odiaba esa actitud de libertinaje que ella tenía todo el tiempo, la odiaba por que el no podía hacer lo mismo, su carácter no lo dejaba, su amargura habia cubierto su alma completamente hasta el punto de quitarle la sonrisa de los labios, casi todo el tiempo… creció con ese odio en su interior, por la ansia de libertad, así que su único consuelo fue que logro todo lo antes mencionado, su vida entera, (muy a pesar de su carácter horrible) habia sido como la habia planeado… pero bien dicen que "uno pone, Dios dispone, y viene el diablo y todo lo descompone"… en el caso de Russel, el diablo tenia nombre: Brittany Susan Pierce Fabray.

La odiosa hija, de su odiosa hermana, que habia tenido con un odioso hombre, de una odiosa familia! (y con un odioso apellido si cavia mencionar)

Susan habia llegado a revolver todo lo que el tenia, o mas bien, todo lo que para el era importante: su reputación.

Su hermana se habia embarazado joven, porque según ella, habia encontrado al amor de su vida, pero no se habia casado, su familia no supo de ella desde el momento en que decidió huir con su horripilante novio, para todos los demás Simone Fabray no existía, para Russel, sus esperanzas de revelarse se habían perdido, realmente el señor Fabray nunca lo quiso admitir pero, cuando era joven, su hermana lo inspiraba (muy a pesar de la antipatía hacia esta) siempre a hacer cosas nuevas… nunca le salían bien pero por lo menos lo intentaba, el problema fue que dejo de intentar cuando ella se fue, por que para Russel su hermana se fue junto con su valentía de hacer algo mas con su vida.

Lo que no esperaba, es que su hermana en serio se fuera para siempre de su vida.

Fue una llamada, la que descoloco su vida por completo, la que movió su balanza, esos 5 minutos que duro la llamada fueron los peores de toda su vida, Russel no habia llorado como lloro esa noche desde hacia muchos años; su hermana la única persona que a la que Russel habia admirado, amado y odiado al mismo tiempo, se habia ido de este mundo, se habia ido y lo habia dejado con el dolor mas grande que jamás tubo y al mismo tiempo con la rabia mas incontrolable que jamás habia sentido, estaba enojado, frustrado, (mexicanamente: encabronado) la razón era desconocida, pero el enojo que ahora sentía hacia su hermana era muy grande. Lo que no esperaba era lo que vendría después.

Tras mucho papeleo y mil revisiones de sus abogados hacia el testamento de su hermana y su (por fin) esposo, se llego a una sola conclusión: Susan tendría que vivir con su familia.

La idea no le agradaba para nada, de solo ver un momento a la chica, se dio cuenta de que era una joven copia (mejorada y actualizada) de su hermana, Russel no quería a esa niña liberal cerca de su familia y mucho menos cerca de su hija, le habia costado mucho educar con mano dura a Quinn, como para que llegara una joven rebelde y se la echara a perder. Quinn era alguien hasta cierto punto frágil y manipulable, así que sus preocupaciones aumentaban.

Nada se pudo hacer con respecto a la llegada de su sobrina, estaba estipulado en la ley y Russel como buen ciudadano, no iba a faltar a ella…

Sus percepciones respecto a Susan fueron correctas… la chica habia resultado ser toda una "fichita" un estuche repleto de hábitos malos y pensamientos erróneos. Lo peor fue cuando se entero de que la chica estaba preñada, y lo peor aun, es que no quería decir el nombre del imbécil que le habia hecho el "favor", el mundo social de Russel literalmente se vino abajo, y lo que mas le molesto fue el cinismo de la muchacha al decirlo, como si fuera cualquier cosa, y la actitud defensiva que tomo definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, el estaba acostumbrado a la sumisión de las mujeres hacia el, a la obediencia absoluta… pasaron muchas cosas el día en que se enteraron de la verdad… pero Russel no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habia hecho, cualquier figura paterna en su lugar lo habría hecho… o no?.

Las cosas con Susan después de ese día, solo empeoraban, cada vez habia mas distancia entre ellos, hasta que llego el día en que ya solo le dirigía la palabra para darle ordenes.

La verdad era que amaba a Susan demasiado, pero le lastimaba esa similitud que tenia con su hermana, Russel tenia miedo, miedo de perder a lo único que le dejo su hermana, justo como la habia perdido a ella, además le daba rabia ver, como habia echado a perder su vida con un bebe, y lo peor… sola, sin un hombre que la sostuviera, sin nada y con una bastarda a cuestas… una bastarda de la que se encargaría pronto…

Y ahora llegaba esta nueva muchachita, Santana, el nombre no le gustaba, ella en si no le terminaba de agradar, pero fingía, porque lo mejor que sabia hacer era fingir, fingía que le agradaba, fingía que le gustaba su compañía, fingía que no notaba como miraba a la niña, fingía que no escuchaba los ruidos nocturnos que provenían de su habitación, fingía que no se daba cuenta de cómo discretamente Santana tomaba a Susan por la mano cuando "nadie las veía", fingía que no sentía esa tensión sexual que las dos irradiaban, y por ultimo… fingía que no notaba el parecido entre la niña y la inquilina.

¿era posible? No lo sabía, es decir ¿cómo se supone que fuera posible que la niña se pareciera a Santana?, milagro o aberración, el lo iba a averiguar y a terminar cualquier tipo de relación inmoral que pudiera existir… lo haría.

Sus planes ya estaban trazados y ninguna chica con pinta latina y sangre estadounidense se lo iba a impedir, Russel no era tonto y sabia que algo andaba mal, últimamente habia sentido cierto desprecio de Santana hacia él, cierta actitud altanera y eso no le gustaba, el suponía que era por Susan, pero tenía fe que en cuanto Susan se quebrara la latina americana se quebrara con ella y así se diera cuenta de quién era la cabeza de la familia.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssss cambio de familia sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hiram López Trejo era su nombre, el nombre de un hombre que solo se podía describir en una sola palabra: mentira…

Hiram era una persona bondadosa, atenta, graciosa, agradable, pacifica… etc. Era un gran hombre siempre dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo siempre, y además desinteresadamente…

Pero todo tiene una historia y la de Hiram no era precisamente un cuento de hadas, Hiram vivía en una mentira a diario.

Su vida habia sido bastante, normal, realmente no habia nada notorio, que pudiera haber sido el detonante de su gran defecto. Siempre estuvo con sus padres, quienes fueron maravillosos con él, cada día y cada año que compartió a su lado; tiempo después el ingreso a la preparatoria, donde conoció a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo: Shelby Berry Corcoran, el lo supo desde el momento en que la vio, Hiram supo que era la indicada y que con ella quería pasar el resto de su vida. Realmente no le costo mucho acercarse a ella, el era bastante codiciado en la escuela, su sangre latina le daba un toque interesante hacia las mujeres, que el aun no entendía, aunque le agradecía infinitamente, ya que fue eso lo que le permitió llegar hasta Shelby.

Se volvieron novios casi al instante, la verdad es que la atracción que se tenían ambos era innegable.

La relación iba increíble, pero iban demasiado rápido y paso lo que le pasa a cualquier pareja joven desenfrenada sexualmente: se embarazaron, curiosamente los dos lo deseaban y no lo tomaron como un error, sus padres inesperadamente los apoyaron, pero Hiram aun asi juro sacar a su familia adelante, sin necesidad de nadie, y así lo hizo.

A los pocos meses nació Gillian López Berry, era una niña encantadora, perfecta su cabello era negro azabache y piel clara, sus ojos de un café impactante y hermoso… simplemente era perfecta.

Su matrimonio iba bien, las peleas eran tan constantes como deberían de ser, así como las reconciliaciones, su hija iba creciendo increíblemente, Hiram y Shelby habían terminado una carrera, y ahora se dedicaban a ello.

Cuando su hija mayor cumplió 6 años, Shelby sorprendió a Hiram diciéndole que estaba embarazada, y que tendrían gemelos/cuates, la verdad es que para Hiram era una gran noticia y por primera vez podía decir, que el dinero no le preocupaba en lo más absoluto.

A los pocos meses recibió la noticia que tendría dos bebes varones, Hiram realmente no cabia en su felicidad, realmente no podía pedir más en la vida, su hija mayor era un ejemplo para cualquier niña del vecindario, realmente era bella y su esposa era sencillamente la más linda del pueblo.

Llego el momento del nacimiento de los bebes, que resultaron ser cuates no gemelos, todo salió bien no hubo ninguna complicación, ellos eran hermosos, diferentes entre si pero hermosos…

Lo que Hiram no esperaba era que, sus niños no fueran niños, sino niñas, los doctores dijeron que lo que padecían era sumamente extraño, que era una deficiencia genética muy "curiosa"… esa era la palabra que habían utilizado "curiosa" Hiram lo recordaba como se hubiera sido ayer, lo recordaba porque mientras el doctor decía "curiosa" en su mente solo aparecía la palabra "anormal"… su cerebro simplemente no lo podía procesar bien, es decir sus hijos eran niños que tendrían bubis ó sus hijos eran niñas que tendrían pene?, enserio eso se podía definir con curioso?, lo casi peor, fue cuando el doctor menciono que en la mayoría de los casos era una condición hereditaria, pero lo peor peor, fue cuando en el momento en que se quedaron a solas el doctor y el, este le dijo que normalmente lo heredaban del padre, todo fue una tortura desde ese momento, la culpa que sintió desde ese instante, se volvió mas intensa cada día, pero así como la culpa se agrandaba, también se transformaba, se transformaba de una manera que Hiram no pudo controlar a través de los años, y de todos los rechazos que recibieron gracias a sus hijas, ese sentimiento, su culpa, el decidió que dejaría de ser suya y comenzaría a ser de Shelby, para el fue muy fácil cargársela, lo único que hizo fue culparla (valga la redundancia) de la anormalidad de sus hijas, recordaba la noche en que discutieron, esa era una pelea bastante mas fuerte que cualquiera que hubieran tenido, y fue ahí cuando lo dijo "es por tu puta culpa que tengo dos hijas fenómenos", como si Shelby hubiera sido un espejo y se lo hubiese dicho a si mismo, lo dijo con convicción, también recordaba perfectamente, como le "confeso" a Shelby que el doctor le habia dicho, que habían sido sus genes los culpables de la intersexualidad de las niñas… Shelby ese día no dijo nada mas y lo dejo solo en la habitación, lo que no sabia era que una joven de 14 años habia escuchado todo.

Después de ese día Shelby ya no lo miraba igual, actuaba como si nada la molestara, le sonreía y besaba como siempre, Hiram pensó que tal vez se habia cansado de pelear, justo como el lo habia hecho.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con las "gemelas", tratando de entablar una buena relación, eran pequeñas, pero él sabia que sentían su rechazo.

Hablando de rechazos, habia algo que Hiram habia notado y le habia preocupado, Gillian habia cambiado, pero habia cambado con él, ya no lo saludaba, ya no se despedía, ya no hablaba con él nunca, rara vez la encontraba en casa, y cuando la encontraba siempre dejaba cualquier habitación al tiempo que el llegaba, realmente Gillian solo hablaba con Shelby, ella era la que la veía y la que estaba con ella la mayoría del tiempo, las gemelas a veces jugaban con ella, pero era raro el día en que pasaba mas de dos horas con ellas, definitivamente las cosas con Gillian solo empeoraban mientras pasaban los años.

Hiram empezó a sentir cierto coraje, cada vez que veía que su hija lo ignoraba, poco a poco sentía que todo el amor que habia sentido por su hija que iba desvaneciendo, el Sr. López era una persona de carácter muy voluble y de sentimientos inestables, así que para el no fue sorpresa que de un mes a otro sintiera desprecio por su hija, cualquier persona lo vería como un enfermo, como un loco, pero no estaba loco, solo era inestable, en un momento podía amar y en otro odiar, el lo habia notado, era parte de su naturaleza, además era violento, mas de una vez se habia peleado antes de llegar a casa, por cualquier cosa que lo molestara en el camino, Shelby ignoraba todas las citas al psicólogo que habia tenido para tratar de controlar su enojo, enojo que la actitud de Gillian ayudaba a fomentar, su constante alejamiento de la familia y precisamente de él era algo que le molestaba y mucho, lo hacía enfurecer, cada vez que veía como la joven lo ignoraba con descarado cinismo, era como si en su interior, se acortara su paciencia y su bomba de tiempo amenazara con explotar.

Y como era de predecirse un día la bomba estallo, y de la forma mas estruendosa que fue posible; ese día el habia llegado de trabajar como a diario, pero en cuanto entro a su casa, supo que algo estaba mal algo era diferente, todo estaba oscuro, aunque se escuchaban ruidos de la parte de arriba, la planta baja era un completo mausoleo… subió con cuidado las escaleras y lo que encontró fue lo que definitivamente hizo estallar la bomba… Gillian se encontraba en la cama bajo un sujeto que no logro reconocer (aunque realmente no tenía ni con quien compararlo), cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de su presencia, el joven se retiro rápidamente de Gillian recogió sus cosas y salió despavorido de la casa, ante la atenta y aterradora mirada de Hiram, Gillian por su parte, se vistió con suavidad y lentitud, cuando termino se acerco a el con la frente en alto y dijo "disculpa, padre yo no quería que me vieras coger"… después de eso su mano se estrello contra el rostro de la chica… "zorra" dijo el con rabia en la voz, para después darle otro golpe, "maldita puta", en su memoria estaba grabado los muchos golpes que le habia dado, pero cuando la joven se levanto lo último que esperaba era el dialogo que a continuación le daría su hija " a que le temes padre? Temes que me embarace y que mis hijos nazcan intersexuales? Temes haberme heredado el genoma? Temes que yo no tenga hijos normales? Temes que tenga aberraciones? Porque eso son Rachel y Santy no? Aberraciones tu lo dijiste, como te atreves siquiera a abrazarlas si sientes asco por ellas, eres una maldita basura" cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica sonaba con mas prepotencia y desprecio hacia su padre, Hiram realmente no sabía que responder, así que opto por fingir demencia "lárgate de esta casa, lárgate de mi hogar, desde este momento, mi hija ha muerto" recordaba perfectamente como la cara de su hija se habia transformado, de una ira impotente a burla, con delicadeza ella recogió sus cosas, y salió de la habitación, Hiram noto que disimuladamente la niña habia dejado un sobre en el bolso de su madre, la joven le habia dicho unas pocas palabras antes de abandonar su hogar, palabras que hasta la fecha le seguían causando pesadillas… "espero algún día dejes de ser una mentira"… eso le habia dolido, mas que cualquier inyección de tétanos, su hija no le dijo que dejara de mentir, le dijo que dejara de ser una mentira, porque eso era, todo lo que el decía o hacia usualmente eran una verdad disfrazada, nadie lo habia notado, nadie excepto ella, ella se habia dado cuenta que tenía un padre, que fingía todo el tiempo, y ella habia tenido la suerte de escapar casi ilesa de ello… pero Hiram sabía que no todas tenían la suerte de escapar… y mucho menos casi ilesas.

Después de ese día el prohibió el nombre de Gillian en su casa, Hiram dijo que ella se habia ido, que habia abandonado a toda la familia, a base de terapias hizo que sus hijas olvidaran el hecho de que tenían una hermana y jamás le mostro la carta a Shelby carta en la cual se explicaban incontables mentiras, mentiras que habia descubierto su hija siguiéndolo a cada momento, observando sus actitudes sospechosas, con eso como antecedente, Hiram decidió ser mas cuidadoso, ya no tendría la actitud distante con sus hijas, se volvería un padre ejemplar y un marido envidiable, guardando en sus adentros sus demonios deseosos de salir… pero una bestia no puede estar para siempre encerrada… o si?

CAPITULO CORTITO LES GUSTO? ESPERO CON ANHELO SUS REVIEWS Y MIL GRACIAS A LA PAGINA "YO SOY ACHELESEXUAL" POR SU RECOMENDACION Y COMO DIJE POR INBOX LE PONDRE MAS EMPEÑO AL FIC ESPERO ENSERIO ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y LES ADVIERTO QUE VA A ESTAR UN POCO ENREDADO PERO JURO QUE VALDRA LA PENA :D COMO SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS :D ACTUALIZARE CADA 15 DIAS :D VALE BESOTES LOS AMO DEJEN REVIEWS MUCHOS LOS AMO Y ME INSPIRAN :D BYE BYE


	5. Revelaciones y Traseros

HOLA HOLA ! ESTA VEZ NO PUEDEN DECIR QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO SOLO FUE UNA SEMANA MAS ! JAJA OK NO, PERO LO BUENO ES QUE YA ESTOY AQUI! ANTES QUE NADA LES VOY A ACLARAR ALGUNOS PUNTOS  
GILLIAN SERA PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE ME PREGUNTARON POR ELLA, RESPECTO A LA COMUNICACION SI LA MANTIENE O NO CON LAS CHICAS, YA LO VERAN MAS ADELANTE  
RESPECTO A LOS MALOS, ESTA VEZ QUISE VARIARLE AL PONER A LOS VILLANOS NORMALMENTE SIEMPRE VEO QUE SE LO HECHAN A RUSSEL Y SOLO A RUSSEL, Y LOS PAPAS DE RACHEL SON SIEMPRE UNOS SANTOS, POR ESO ESTA VEZ HABRA UN MALO DE CADA LADO  
ME DIJERON QUE NO QUERIAN RIVALIDAD ENTRE HANNA Y QUINN Y CREANME NO LA HABRA PERO ENTRE SANTANA Y SHANE POR EL MOMENTO ES INEVITABLE (Y SI ES SHANE DE THE L WORD) EMILY LA VERDAD ME GUSTA CON HANNA PERO USTEDES QUE OPINAN ? EMILY Y BRITT ES COMPLICADO PERO COMO DE ODIARSE NO CREO  
DISCULPEN SI ME APRESURO CON LAS FABERRY PERO NESECITO QUE ESTEN JUNTAS :D PARA EMPEZAR CON MAS DRAMA EN FIN ESTE CAP SERA UNA INTRODUCCION A PERSONAJES QUE TAMBIEN VAN A SER MUY IMPORTANTES  
Y PUES ES TODO NO LOS DISTRAIGO ASI QUE (CUALQUIER DUDA YA SABEN !)  
ENJOY !

DESCARGO: NI GLEE NI PLL Y MENOS THE L WORD ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MI

Capitulo 5

Revelaciones y Traseros

Todo era muy parecido a lo que Santana estaba acostumbrada, las casas, la ropa, la música, la comida variaba pero no era algo super diferente, lo único que la morena si encontraba diferente era la gente, las personas eran distintas, eran más educadas, eran amables, tenían buenos modales, muchas cosas que no siempre eran las mejores por su casa.

La escuela realmente era igual, los estudiantes, los maestros, los edificios, el aire, el piso, el cielo… si bueno esos tres naturalmente que serian iguales. Lo raro de Santana es que habia sacado estas increíbles conclusiones en solo 5 minutos, ya que solo ese era el tiempo que habia pasado desde que se habia bajado del automóvil, y peor aún se habia tardado únicamente esos 5 minutos en olvidar que era lo que tenía que hacer, habia olvidado por completo cuales fueron las palabras de Russel cuando salió de casa, seria por que no le habia puesto atención?... quién sabe, aunque, si recordaba unas palabras de todo el vomito verbal que le habia aventado Russel: control escolar.

Con eso seguro sería suficiente, era fácil preguntaría por control escolar y asunto arreglado, y se lo preguntaría a la primer chica linda que viera

- hola ammm disculpa me podrías decir donde esta control escolar – Santana hablaba normalmente, la chica se le quedo viendo un minuto, era bastante delgada y pequeña

- por supuesto, control escolar esta en el edificio A, que es justamente el que está enfrente – señalo al gran edificio antiguo que se mostraba ante ellas – se encuentra en el segundo piso, es la oficina al fondo del lado derecho, no tiene pierde – la chica le sonrió y Santana asintió y dijo por lo bajo un casi inaudible gracias

- santo dios parece que hablan chino aquí – de todo lo que habia dicho la chica, que por cierto para disgusto de Santana hablaba muy rápido, más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrada que le hablasen, Rachel hablaba corriendo pero por lo menos le entendía, en cambio aquí lo único que habia entendido eran "segundo " y "derecha" – ok no será tan difícil, si ella me señalo el edificio de aquí – hacia ademanes con sus manos – lo más probable es que este en este edificio, y que este en el segundo piso, y que este a la derecha al subir, dios soy muy impresionante – no no… impresionante era el modo en que habia enlazado el rompecabezas dificilísimo…

Después de entrar al edificio, se dio cuenta que los pisos de los edificios ingleses eran más altos, sin mucha esperanza de llegar viva al segundo piso, comenzó a avanzar, se maldijo por no tener condición física, maldijo al edificio por su altura, maldijo a las escaleras por cualquier motivo, maldijo la falta de elevador, se maldijo por fumar y tener menos condición física de la que de por si no tenia y peor aún se maldijo eternamente, por su jodida vanidad y su terquedad al querer usar tacones el primer día, aun cuando le dijeron que no lo hiciera… extrañamente comenzaba a recordar las palabras de Russel "no uses tacones, te cansaran" con eso en la cabeza se volvía a maldecir, de nuevo por su necedad.

Llego al segundo piso, (mas muerta que viva) se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, inhalo, exhalo, y de todas las voces que podría haber escuchado, escucho esa voz que era jodidamente sexy, pero que tanto le irritaba.

- Santana? Hola – Shane estaba recargada en la pared de enfrente, con un libro en manos, todo estaba más o menos igual, a excepción de que esta vez llevaba lentes

- Shane… no planeaba encontrarte aquí – dijo con increíble hipocresía y una sonrisa en su cara

- si bueno es que yo estudio aquí, que haces o que buscas – pregunto cerrando su libro y acercándose a la morena – estas bien te veo un poco pálida – su ceño se arrugo y a Santana le pareció extraño ese gesto de preocupación, pero obvio no dijo nada

- ohh no no te preocupes estoy bien, yo solo, yo estoy buscando control escolar – dijo aun con un poco de jadeo en la voz

- esas escaleras matan verdad? – será que el sudor en su frente y los jadeos la habían delatado? – no te preocupes todos somos sus victimas

- si? – dijo Santana ya recuperada

- sip – Shane observaba pensativa las escaleras

- jodido piso deforme – Santana estaba junto a ella e igualmente veía las escaleras, curiosamente se veían inofensivas, ¡mentira infame!

- elocuente sentido del humor, ¿te llevo a control escolar? – Santana por un momento pensó que Shane era agradable, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando se acordó que Shane era la novia de Britt…

El trayecto realmente parecía largo, por fortuna para Santana no habia mas escaleras, Shane casi no hablaba, era digamos seria, pero eso no impidió que por lo menos 5 chicas del instituto se detuvieran a saludarla, unas solamente la veían coquetamente, a Santana le extraño ese comportamiento ¿es que todas eran lesbianas? O era que simplemente Shane era algo así como "super hot", no es que sintiera celos ni nada, varias chicas le habían sonreído en el camino, pero bueno ella era Santana López Berry, ella simplemente era sexy.

Supo que habían llegado cuando Shane se detuvo, fue pura y mera intuición, eso o el hecho de que habia un letrero que decía: Control Escolar

- bueno te veo luego – y se fue, Shane la habia dejado ahí parada como si nada, pero en fin, decidió entrar y hablar con la señora que estaba ahí

- hola vengo por mi – fue interrumpida por una voz con extremo cansancio

- intercambio? – fue una simple pregunta que recibió una simple respuesta

- si – a Santana no le gustaba que no la viera mientras le hablaba

- horarios? – "esta es una prueba viviente de que la falta de sexo, amarga la personalidad" sin importarle la edad de la señora que tenía enfrente, Santana todo lo remediaba con sexo

- si – eso de responder solo que si la hartaba

- estadounidense? – una vez más tendría que decir solo una silaba

- si – Santana comenzaba a aburrirse ahí

- apellido – "hay esta necesita marido" los pensamientos de la morena volaban cual gaviota…

- López Berry – respondió orgullosa y segura

- Santana López Berry? – la señora ahora se movía hacia un archivero que estaba detrás de ella y buscaba entre los muchos folders que ahí se encontraban

- si - …

- ok Santana, tu salón es el B12, que obviamente esta en el edificio B, que esta obviamente atrás de este, porque este es el A, está en el segundo piso, y es el primero hacia la izquierda, tu primer clase empieza dentro de 10 minutos así que yo te recomiendo que vallas ahora – le dijo todo eso pausado y gracias a eso Santana puedo entender cada palabra – en el folder que te voy a dar, se encuentra tu horario, tu credencial nueva y tu hoja de inscripción a club, sin esa hoja no podras estar en ningún taller así que cuídala, bienvenida a St. Trinian's Lady's School, y suerte, mucha suerte – la señora ahora la veía con algo de ternura y hasta con ¿lastima?, porque así es Santana habia sido aceptada en una escuela para señoritas, afortunadamente ella que vivía cerca, no tenía que quedarse a dormir, pero habia muchas que lo hacían

- gracias – dijo sonriendo sinceramente

Para su mala fortuna las escaleras no cambiaban mucho de edifico a edifico, así que prácticamente para cuando llego a su salón, llego algo deshidratada, se sentó hasta atrás, porque según ella podía observar a todos y no se observada, sus pensamientos y maldiciones hacia la escalera seguían y seguían hasta que una vocecita que parecía conocer le hablo

- hola – la chica tenía unos ojos muy bellos y grandes era bajita y delgadita, pero esto lo sabía porque era la misma chica que la habia orientado en la mañana

- hola – Santana la veía d forma neutral y hasta raro por su repentino acercamiento

- soy Aria – la chica le tendía la mano a Santana, a la morena le sorprendía pero al final termino aceptando la mano de la chica.

Aria, era interesante, habia platicado poco, pero realmente le agradaba, la plática entre las dos fluía, tenían algunas cosas en común, otras no tanto, pero se adaptaban y eso que habían pasado 5 minutos…

- y donde vives? – la chica bajita tenia mucha curiosidad por Santana

- en, me parece que la conocen como Fabray's Residence – dijo muy normal, según lo que habia dicho Britt era muy común en la ciudad

- vives ahí? Oh por dios eso es estupendo – dijo emocionada

- que es estupendo? – una tercera voz se hacia presente, Santana volteo rápidamente a verla, era una chica alta, delgada y de ojos felinos, su cabello era largo ondulado y castaño

- hola Spence – Aria la conocía y le sonreía, mas bien era un flirteo disimulado – mi vida, mi vida esta es Santana, viene de intercambio – y los pensamientos de Santana volvieron a aparecer "¡ Es acaso que todas son lesbianas!?"

- hola un gusto tremendo – "Spence" parecía mas seria – y entonces que es estupendo?

- pues que Santana vive en donde Britt – "ok… porque conocen a Britt?", con esta revelación el semblante de Spencer cambio radicalmente, ahora estaba sorprendida y miraba a Santana como si tuviera el secreto de la inmortalidad

- conocen a Britt? – la morena tenia intriga acerca de esos dos personajes

- claro que si es nuestra amiga… o lo era hasta que desapareció – Santana parecía encontrar el por que de esa situacion

- la ultima que la vimos, no la pudimos ayudar – Spencer hablaba rápido, pero habia bajado considerablemente el volumen de su voz

- a que te refieres con que no la pudieron ayudar? – eso no le daba buena espina

- pues Aria y yo íbamos caminando, ya era de noche, escuchamos algunos ruidos – Spencer comenzaba la conversación

- pero no eran ruidos normales, es decir mientras mas caminábamos se volvían, mas aterradores, y cuando pasamos por la casa de Britt – Aria tenia un semblante que no era del agrado de la morena

- su tío la estaba metiendo a rastras a la casa, parecía como si ella se quisiera ir, pero el no la dejaba, le gritaba cosas horribles, y cuando parecía que Britt se iba a salir con la suya

- el tío la golpeo, pero fue un golpe diferente, la golpeo con mucha fuerza y la dejo ahí en la entrada de la casa, tirada, la única que se acerco a ella fue si prima, Quinn, ella se acerco con delicadeza, parecía como si no la quisiera mover – Aria estaba terminando el relato, que cada vez que avanzaba, hacia sentir a Santana como si alguien le golpeara el rostro con fuerza

- y ustedes que hicieron – la morena pensaba en `por que no la habían ayudado

- no podíamos hacer gran cosa solo gritábamos que se detuviera, pero Russel Fabray, es como un protegido de la ley y no le importo que lo viéramos ni nada el actuaba como si no estuviéramos ahí – Spencer hablaba con coraje

- pero en cuanto el se metió a la casa, nosotras le pedimos a Quinn que nos dejara pasar, y así lo hizo, entre las tres la subimos a su cuarto, afortunadamente ningunos de los señores Fabray nos vieron – Aria se entristecía mas con cada palabra que decía – esa fue la ultima vez que la vimos

- desde entonces todo se rumoreaba, desde que habia escapado con alguna novia o que se habia embarazado – Spencer dijo esto muy sugerentemente, Santana trago saliva y un sudor frio recorrió su espalda con esa declaración de "rumor" – también dijeron que habia sido internada en un psiquiátrico, muchas cosas – Spencer habia notado el cambio de Santana cuando dijo la palabra embarazada y después de hacer memoria recordó una foto que la rubia del dilema le habia enseñado y supo que estaba en lo correcto

- como esta Britt? – Aria preguntaba a una Santana trabada por el coraje

- ella esta, ella, perdió su luz, ella esta triste, pero esta bien de salud y eso – la morena hablaba como podía, la ira que sentía en esos momentos hacia Russel era incomparable

- eres tu – Spencer hablaba sin dudas y se dirigía a Santana, al tiempo que levantaba su vista de su teléfono

- qué? – pregunto sin saber muy bien que era ella

- era tu, quien la dejo, eres tu el amor del campamento no es así? – no sabia en que momento pero habia empezado a sudar al tiempo que Aria la veía con los ojos bien abiertos

- yo, no no, tu me confundes, yo – impresionante la manera de mentir

- claro que eres tu – Spencer continuaba al tiempo que le mostraba una foto de ella con Britt, ambas en traje de baño y con lentes

- donde conseguiste esto? – Santana habia tomado el teléfono de Spencer y veía la foto embelesada

- oh por dios – Aria se tapaba la boca con las manos

- tienes mucho que explicarnos – Spencer ahora se sentaba victoriosa – como esta Britt y el bebe? – esta Spencer sabia mas de lo que aparentaba

- se parece a ti? – Aria preguntaba con una sonrisa en los labios

- que tanto saben ustedes dos? – preguntaba con un poco de mas confianza ya que al parecer las dos conocían su secreto, pero no sabia porque, como es que Britt les habia confiado todo, porque si hacia cuentas tenían muy poco tiempo de conocerse, o no?

- sabemos lo suficiente – "esto va a ser interesante" pensó.

Con todo lo que le habían dicho las chicas, en ese tiempo, mas que nunca sabia que tenia que sacar a Britt de esa casa lo antes posible, antes pensó que era imposible si no habia nadie que la apoyara, pero ahora se sentía diferente, para Santana después de esto solo quedaba una cosa por planear y hacer: tener un hogar junto a Britt…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss espacio de tiempo …. Uhhhhhh uhhhh ssssssssssssssssssss

Salt Lake City

A estas alturas, Quinn agradecía a Rachel la vida, realmente ella no pensaba tener muchos problemas en la escuela, pero para este tiempo si no fuera por la morena, Quinn estaría varios metros bajo tierra, o bajo basura… de lo que no siempre se podía salvar era de los slushies, horribles sustancias frías, dulces y pegajosas, estas horribles cosas terminaban en cara de Quinn de vez en cuando, lo bueno o lo que lo hacia sentir mejor, era que en cuanto Rachel la veía, se sentía agradecida de ser ella y no el sujeto que le aventó el slushie.

Su estancia aparte de eso no habia sido desagradable, la rubia habia convivido mucho con Hanna y Emily, la verdad aunque al principio Hanna no le agradaba mucho, al final Quinn termino arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, Hanna era realmente agradable, cada vez que estaba juntas mas de 10 min, terminaban con algún ataque de risa masivo, Emily también era genial, aunque ella a veces estaba distante, se le notaba triste y ninguna de las tres no sabia porque, y Rachel bueno con ella desde el primer momento se habia llevado bien, Rachel era una mezcla perfecta de las tres, y las tres lo sabían, tal vez era por eso que Rachel era algo así como su "líder" no nombrado.

- en que piensas loca? – Hanna se acercaba por detrás y aun no habia visto la cara de Quinn – por dios otra vez? Fue el imbécil de Azimio? – Quinn asintió sin despegar su cara del lavabo – hay gorila con cerebro de ardilla – dijo algo alterada – no no espera creo que estoy insultando a los pobrecillos gorilas

- y ni se diga de cómo se han de sentir las ardillas – Quinn se habia lavado y ahora estaba retocando su maquillaje en el espejo cuando la puerta se abrió

- señoritas como les va – Rachel entraba sonriente, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció al ver a Quinn manchada de slushie – otra vez? – pregunto preocupada acercándose a Quinn, lentamente iba viendo las manchas en su camisa, paso su mano por ahí, limpiando y de paso acariciando parte del cuello de Quinn, quien para variar y como ya era costumbre, sintió un escalofrió bastante… satisfactorio – ya verán maldito simio semi-desarrollado – ahora si estaba molesta y se alejaba poco a poco de las chicas y de los baños, Quinn en ese momento observo el tipo de vestimenta que llevaba Rachel, un pantalón color verde militar camisa desabotonada y corbata a medio hacer, ok si la habia visto bien

- oh por dios – exclamo Hanna

- que? – pregunto confundida Quinn, regresando de Rachelandia

- le estaba viendo el trasero a Rachel López Berry – exclamo viéndola con una sonrisa

- nooooo – Quinn no era buena para la actuación y lo estaba demostrando

- siiiii – Hanna insistia

- que no – terca la otra

- que si

- que no

- que si – Hanna simplemente no daba su mano a torcer

- que no – Quinn tampoco

- que no – Hanna probaría con la psicología inversa

- que si – Quinn pensó muy tarde que eso no era lo que quería decir – diablos

- te lo dije – dijo Hanna victoriosa – pero bueno nena no te culpo, hasta yo miro ese trasero de vez en cuando – por la cara de Quinn no le gusto mucho el comentario

- pero bueno, yo digo, a mi me, yo pensé o siempre eh pensado que eso estaba mal o no se – Quinn estaba confundida

- mal? ¿Por qué estaría mal? ¿Qué tiene de malo ver traseros? – al parecer Hanna no habia entendido bien

- no el hecho de ver traseros, si no el de ver de mujer a mujer

- ohh – y a Hanna se le prendió el foco – porque piensas que es malo? Eres homofóbica o algo así? – "eso si sería malo" pensó Hanna

- homofóbica? No, de ninguna manera, yo, bueno mi prima es gay – dijo Quinn un poco avergonzada de que le hayan llamado así, finalmente ella sabia lo odiable que podía ser una persona así

- y entonces si no eres homofóbica, cual es el problema? – Hanna estaba confundida

- pues – le explicaría todo lo que habia visto?... tal vez la respuesta tenía que ser: si – la cosa es que a mi, siempre me han dicho, que eso estaba mal, que si iba contra la voluntad de dios y la naturaleza, el infierno esperaría por mi, que no seria digna de el amor y protección de dios, es que mis padres son súper católicos y como veraz, pues su homofobia es extrema, mas la de mi padre – iba a continuar pero Hanna interrumpió

- pero pensé que tu prima era gay? – pregunto

- si lo es, pero ella no dijo nada nunca y pues con su embarazo no era necesario explicar su preferencia sexual

- se embarazo? Por fin es o no gay?

- pues si lo es, pero, no se, ella no me ha explicado bien ese tema del bebe y eso, tal vez no confiaba plenamente en mi – Quinn pensó por un momento en Susan, como estaría? Como la tratarían? Quien la consolaría cada vez que llorara en la noche? Y por un momento se sintió culpable de no estar ahí

- ok nos desviamos del tema, otro día hablamos de tu prima, estábamos hablando de tus padres homofóbicos y de tu trauma infantil

- yo no tengo ningún trauma - se defendió ofendida Quinn

- hay por dios crees que te irás al infierno por ver un trasero, estas traumada – puntualizo Hanna

- yo no creo irme al infierno por ver un trasero – Quinn a la defensiva

- ok lo dije mal… te irás al infierno por ver el trasero de una chica, mejor? – Quinn se quedo pensando un momento…

…

… un largo momento

- tal vez, es un trauma pequeño, o mejor digámosle miedo infundado

- ok funda, entonces crees que ver traseros de modo lésbico es algo que te va a llevar al infierno? – Hanna preguntaba seria

- pues eso es lo que siempre me dijeron – la voz de Quinn no sonaba convencida

- eso es genial – Hanna lo dijo feliz

- creo que no me entendiste, se supone que eso es malo – Quinn era ahora la confundida

- pero mira de todas formas, te vas a ir al infierno

- pero por que?

- por que eras gay – afirmo

- no soy gay – una vez mas Quinn se defendía

- ok entonces supongo que no te importa ir a ver a Rachel, entrenar en el box – dijo Hanna muy segura, Quinn no respondió por unos segundos, su mente divagaba entre Rachel entrenando box y un lugar ardiente e insoportable, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que con Rachel, ese lugar seria más ameno – entonces? – pregunto Hanna

- diablos, soy gay – dijo derrotada por sus propios pensamientos

- jajaja ok ok solo porque te amo igual iremos a ver a Rachel – a la inglesa se le ilumino la cara con eso

- y entonces que era lo genial de irte al infierno por ser gay y mirar traseros lésbicamente? – a Quinn aun no le quedaba claro eso

- pues es simple, puedes ser todo lo mala que quieras… vas a ir al infierno de todas maneras! – exclamo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

- eso significa que puedo pecar libremente?

- si – cuando Hanna dijo esa frase miles de cosas pecaminosas pasaron por la mente de Quinn, después de todo y pensándolo bien, si estaba genial eso de tener pase vip sin devolución al infierno.

BESOS Y SUERTE NOS LEEMOS EN 2 SEMANAS MAXIMO 3 JAJA ! LOS AMO DEJEN REVIEWS MUCHOS MUCHOS  
SI TIENE DUDAS SUGERENCIAS NO DUDEN EN EXPRESARLAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO !


	6. Confesiones

HOLA HOLA MIS AMORES! EH VUELTO Y LA VERDAD DESANIMADA, POR QUE SI USTEDES ESCRIBEN EN EL SITIO SABEN QUE NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE LOS REVIEWS, Y EN EL ULTIMO CAP LOS REVIEWS FUERON PRÁCTICAMENTE NULOS, ASI QUE ME DESANIME, PERO NO IMPORTA YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON MAS :D, LAMENTO SI ME DEMORO MUCHO ENTRE CAP Y CAP PERO ES QUE NO CUENTO CON LAP PERSONAL ENTONCES ME ES DIFÍCIL ESCRIBIR DE JALON JEJE, PERO TENGO FE EN QUE ESO CAMBIE PRONTO, ASI QUE SIN MAS NO LOS DISTRAIGO Y LOS DEJO QUE LEAN, PERO POR FA RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS SON INSPIRACION, MOTIVACION Y AMOR ASI QUE MOTIVENME Y AMANME MUCHO PARA QUE LA INSPIRACION VENGA A MI JAJA

ESTE CAP ES PRINCIPALMENTE FABERRY OK ? PERO PROMETO MAS BRITTANA EN EL QUE SIGUE

ACLARACIONES O DUDAS POR REVIEW O PM BESOTES

ENJOY

DESCARGO NI GLEE NI PLL NI THE L WORD SON MIOS POR QUE SI LO FUERAN HARIA UNA MEZCLA BIZARRA DE TODO JAJA

Capitulo 6

Confesiones

Quinn… esa era la palabra que acompañada de una imagen rondaba la mente de Rachel, y no solo su mente, porque estaba segura que sería más fácil aguantar la atracción si solo apareciera en su cabeza, pero el problema es que no estaba solo en sus cabeza, estaba en su cuarto, su mesa, su sala, su cocina, su escuela, sus clases, con sus amigas, en sus entrenamientos, practicas e incluso en la mañana cuando a diario corría para liberar tensión, lo cual por cierto en los últimos días había sido imposible.

Quinn se había vuelto en su vida algo constante, y no que le molestara, porque nada que ver, pero Rachel tenía miedo, porque sabía que esa constancia no sería permanente, y realmente eso era lo que le estresaba de tener a Quinn cerca, porque, ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a ella para luego decirle adiós? No podría, se lo habia planteado más de una vez, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, no iba a aguantar, y es que por que le había tocado a santana un intercambio tan jodidamente lindo, porque eso era Quinn: linda… Quinn era muchas cosas hermosas en una sola persona, era amable, tierna, decidida, juguetona, alegre, era bueno onda, no era intensa, Quinn era todo lo que a ella le gustaba, y ese era un problema aun mayor, Quinn le gustaba, pero no era como cualquier gusto anterior que hubiera tenido, Quinn le gustaba más que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, por ejemplo Hanna, Hanna le habia gustado desde el primer momento en que la habia visto, y Hanna habia sido la primer chica con la que habia tenido más que unos besos cachondos, además habia sido la primer niña que la habia aceptado con todo lo que ella era, pero las cosas con Hanna no habia funcionado, a Hanna le gustaba alguien más y ella no podía interferir, aun cuando su hermana lo hiciera, pero se estaba desviando, ella estaba pensando en Quinn y toda su magnificencia, por un momento pensó en relajarse y pensar en el ahora, Quinn no se iba a ir ahora, Quinn se iría dentro de un año y eso era tiempo suficiente para disfrutar, y además que tal y podía seguir viendo a Quinn después de ese año? Realmente no habia pensado en ese posibilidad, tal vez porque era medio imposible, pero bien decía el dodo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, nada es imposible, o habia sido el gato rizón? Tendría que ver Alicia para resolver sus dudas, pero en fin, ella hace unas semanas tenía una convicción increíble respecto a conquistar a Quinn pero estos pensamientos tan horribles habían invadido su cabeza, tendría que hacer algo para dejarlos de lado, invitaría a Quinn a salir y lo haría esa misma tarde, pero primero tenía que decirle que era diferente, realmente quería ver la reacción de la rubia con esa noticia, esperaba que lo tomara tan bien cono Hanna, y hablando de rubias una muy bonita se acercaba sigilosa por las espaldas de Rachel

- Bu – dijo bajito pero hundiendo sus manos en las costillas de Rachel haciéndola gritar del susto

- Quinn! – dijo tomándose en pecho con una sonrisa en sus labios – por dios me diste un susto de muerte, que conste que si me da diabetes es tu culpa

- No exageres – dijo Quinn tomando un vaso de la alacena, a estas alturas cuando la rubia estaba con Rachel se sentía en total confianza

- Soy una Drama Quenn, si no exagero no digiero bien la comida – dijo mientras sacaba el jugo de la heladera

- - y Hiram y Shelby? – pregunto Quinn

- - Hiram esta en un viaje de negocios de última hora, llega el sábado – explico mientas tranquilamente preparaba huevos para desayunar – y Shelby se fue a un spa con sus amigas, no te habia dicho? – pregunto curiosa, Quinn y su madre se llevaban muy bien y ella sospechaba que era porque su madre sabia que le gustaba Quinn y la estaba como checando

- Ehhh era hoy? Yo pensé que era el próximo lunes – dijo mientras cortaba fruta – así que estamos solas? Una semana? Tú y yo? – a Rachel le caía una gota de sudor con cada pregunta y con cada posibilidad que caía con la pregunta

- Aja – se limito a responder – te molesta? Digo no se

- No claro que no es solo que me da un poco de miedito estar sola – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Por qué? – pregunto Rachel sirviendo los huevos – digo si me quieres decir claro

- Pues es que seguramente tu estarás en tus practicas y me tendré que venir sola a casa y estar sola todo el tiempo que te tardas ahí – dijo como si fuera el peor sacrificio del mundo, acaso Quinn no sabía que Rachel se daba cuenta que le observaba en sus prácticas? Aunque tal vez eso era lo que Quinn quería, ser invitada oficialmente

- Ohh ya entiendo, pues si quieres puedes quedare conmigo en las practicas – dijo fingiendo como las grandes que se le acababa de ocurrir

- Enserio? Eso sería genial Rach gracias – dijo saltando de alegría y sin previo aviso le dio un beso a Rachel que por su naturaleza estaba dirigido al cachete, pero que por movimientos colaterales no termino en el cachete, el beso termino directo en los labios de la morena, por un momento y solo por un momento Quinn en su mente creyó ver colores muchos colores y silencio, pero Rachel se separo un momento y solo un poquito y susurro un leve " lo siento" , pero no sirvió de mucho, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, sus ojos mostraban lujuria al momento en que veían los labios de la otra, solo hiso falta un movimiento, solo hiso falta que Quinn ladeara su cabeza e inclinara sus labios a los de la morena par que el beso se emperezara a formar, primero fue un rose, pero conforme mas avanzaban sus labios y el beso, iban tomando forma, parcia que se habían extrañado, parecía que se conocían, o tal vez no solo lo parecía, sus labios juntos se tornaban tan familiares, que era imposible que ese primer beso fuera imperfecto. Rachel tomo con sutileza la cadera de Quinn mientras que la rubia enredaba sus manos en su morena cabellera, mientras el beso cada vez tomaba mas forma, el calor en los cuerpos también se hacía presente, pronto la lengua de Rachel sin ningún tipo de timidez, pidió acceso hacia Quinn, esta lo único que hizo fue profundizar el beso, dándole así el acceso tan solicitado, la lengua de Quinn y Rachel peleaban amistosamente para ver quien se rendía primero, pero ninguna lo hiso, de un momento a otro Rachel sentía que se quemaba por dentro y por fuera, se habia olvidado de un "pequeño" detalle que de un momento a otro habia crecido en sus pantalones

- Rach… Rach – dijo Quinn con un poco de dificultad mientras Rachel estaba ocupada en sus cuello – Rachel creo que tienes algo en tu pantalón – la rubia tanteaba con fuerza

- no Quinn espera – pero fue muy tarde, la chica tenia la mano directamente en su miembro y lo habia jalado sin ningún pudor

- por dios – dijeron las dos al unisonó, pero claro por diferentes causas

- Quinn yo puedo explicarlo – la rubia habia retrocedido inmediatamente y se habia pegado a la mesa de la cocina

- tú, tú tienes un… tienes un – Quinn apenas y se movía y su cara reflejaba todo a aquello que Rachel habia temido

- tengo un pene Quinn… pero puedo explicarlo – la morena suplicaba con los ojos a Quinn que la miraba de forma indescriptible

- yo no se Rach, yo lo siento pero no puedo – Quinn solo negaba con la cabeza – perdón

- Quinn! Espera Quinn… - la rubia habia subido rápidamente a su habitación y no se habia detenido ante la voz de Rachel – Quinn… - la voz de Rachel ahora era un susurro, ¿estaba pensando claramente? ¿Realmente eso estaba sucediendo? Si… esa era la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Si Quinn no habia reaccionado bien

Si Quinn al parecer no la habia aceptado

Y si Quinn habia huido… Quinn le habia tenido ¿asco?, no lo sabia, pero los sentimientos eran demasiados para ella, así que como alma que lleva el diablo subió a su recamara, se encerró ahí, realmente no sabia cuando tiempo seria necesario, para desahogar todo ese dolor que sentía, pero que en el fondo entendía, por que como podría Quinn amar a alguien como ella, un mounstro, anormal, diferente, un fenómeno… imposible amar a alguien así.

Por otro lado, (literalmente, por otro lado de la casa) Quinn se encontraba, perdida en sus pensamientos, perdida en sus conocimientos, realmente no lograba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, y es que la verdad, no sabia a ciencia cierta como formularlas preguntas, como preguntar si alguien es normal sin ser cruel?, como preguntar si es peligroso, sin ofender?, en ese momento Quinn respiraba agitadamente, y estaba en un estado parecido al shock, así que decidió acudir a la única persona que la entendía de una manera un poco inusual pero, que siempre la confortaba, así que decididamente tomo el teléfono, marco un numero, solo esperando que respondiera su persona favorita… y así fue

- hola, habla Britt – Britt – una voz dulce y que extrañaba le contestaba

- hola Susie – Quinn hablaba con la voz un poco rota

- Quinnie, estas bien? – Britt era muy intuitiva y con solo dos palabras pudo notar que algo no estaba bien

- no Susie, no estoy bien, hoy paso algo malo – la verdad es que ahora que estaba en el teléfono, lo que habia pasado, no sabía bien como redactarlo – creo que yo hice algo malo – si bueno eso era definitivo, habia lastimado a Rachel y lo sabia pero, no habia encontrado la reacción correcta, o mejor dicho ni siquiera se habia detenido a pensar cual era la reacción correcta, pero definitivamente huir no habia sido la mejor

- que paso Quinnie? – al otro lado del mundo y junto a Britt, estaba Santana, que insistía en que pusiera el teléfono en altavoz, petición a la cual la rubia no sabia si acceder

- veras Rachel y yo – en ese momento en que escucho la palabra Rachel, puso el teléfono en altavoz – Rachel y yo nos besamos

- no manch… - la palabra de Santana quedo en el aire, ya que Britt le habia tapado la boca con mucha eficacia

- yo no sabía, que te gustara Rachel – sostener a Santana se habia vuelto cansado así que la soltó, con una severa advertencia – y que hiciste?

- pues es que todo estaba bien, pero el beso se, volvió más que un beso, y no se cómo decirte esto Britt – Santana ya lo sabía, ella sabía lo que le habia ocurrido a la precoz de su hermana – pero de repente sentí algo duro en la pierna y yo lo primero que hice fue jalarlo

- auch… - Santana habia hablado muy bajito – la lastimo? – hablaba en susurros hacia Britt, la cual solo se encogió de hombros

- y que paso después Quinnie?

- pues cuando yo jale ella hiso una expresión de dolor o algo parecido y pues entonces me di cuenta que ella tiene un, hay Britt no se cómo decirte esto, es que yo – Quinn le daba largas al asunto con silencios sospechosos – yo me di cuenta que pues Rachel, que Rachel…

- en ese momento te diste cuenta que Rachel tiene un pene - Britt al parecer también tenía un lado poco paciente…

- wooow Britt, yo no habia querido decir…

- no, no tu ni siquiera te atrevías a decirlo y eso es diferente – Santana observaba anonadada a su novia, no habia pensado que pudiera sonar tan dura – ahora, que fue lo que hiciste después? Cual fue tu reacción? – Santana se tenso con esas preguntas, ya que la reacción de la inglesa era lo que mas le preocupaba

- yo, hui… - Quinn hablaba muy bajo, ahora que lo pensaba solo se avergonzaba mas de su reacción – a Britt no le agradaba la reacción de su prima, pero la conocía y sabia que era normal en ella, esas reacciones de pánico

- Quinn, eso que hiciste estuvo mal – le hiso saber la rubia, a estas alturas Santana tenia, una mueca de dolor tristeza en el rostro, se sentía terrible por su hermana, y de repente una sensación de odio hacia Quinn se habia hecho presente

- lo se pero es que yo jamás pensé, y luego entre en pánico y, hay carajo como me arrepiento – Quinn hablaba rápido pero en su voz ciertamente se oía arrepentimiento

- ok te entiendo, estas arrepentida, pero que piensas hacer? – Britt le hablaba con tono dulce y comprensivo a Quinn

- es que yo no se que hacer – Quinn comenzaba a tener esa sensación de llanto incontrolable – es que Rach me gusta mucho

- y entonces cual es el problema Quinnie? - Britt al parecer no encontraba impedimento, diferencias, si pero no impedimentos- espera un poco si – pidió mientras retiraba el teléfono de su oído y miraba a Santana que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella – Santana cariño podrías por favor en lugar de tratar de escuchar, ir a ver a tu hija – Britt señalaba a la bebe que estaba a puno de llorar, lo que no habia notado es que habia hablado muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que Quinn escuchara claramente lo que acababa de decir – entonces Quinnie? – habia quedado helada con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Britt no lo habia notado… así que fingiría demencia

- pues no lo se Britt, simplemente me espante – suspiro pesadamente, mientras meditaba un poco todo – lo pensare en calma esta bien?

- esta bien nena, pero piénsatelo bien, por que como yo lo veo no hay nada que te lo detenga, además si te gusta, pues que mas da que tenga dos cabezas – la lógica de Britt estaba bien implementada… extrema si, pero bien implementada – o tres manos, o 4 dedos

- ya entendí Susan – habia interrumpido a prima antes de que dijera todo lo que la morena podía tener doble o triple – no importa el físico, ya entendí

- genial, tenía un par de ejemplos más pero si quieres así lo dejo – termino de hablar cuando escucho a Santana, parecía que la morena se habia topado con algo inesperado

- Britt aquí hay una cosa rara! Y tiene pelo! – Britt se quedo un momento pensativa en todas las cosas que tenia que eran raras y con pelo hasta que le dio al clavo

- Britt… Britt estas ahí – Quinn habia escuchado el grito de Santana, pero no habia entendido nada

- si Quinnie estoy aquí, lo que pasa es que creo que Santana encontró a Tubby

- por dios Britt ve a salvarla, porque ese endemoniado gato es capaz de comérsela – Quinn al pensar en el gato, se alegraba de estar en otro continente

- ok entonces piénsalo ok? Hablamos después, adiós

- ok dale besos a Danny de mi parte, adiós – y con eso termino la conversación

Ahora si tendría que pensar las cosas, la voz de Britt como siempre la habia ayudado mucho, aunque realmente no habían hablado gran cosa, pero habia corroborado lo que ella pensaba: no importa el físico, nunca habia importado y la verdad es que, pensándolo objetivamente, Rachel no era una persona diferente ahora que ella sabia su secreto, la morena era la misma persona que habia conocido desde el principio, la misma que le hacía sentir escalofríos cada vez que la tocaba, la misma que la defendía de lo que fuera y de quien fuera siempre, Rachel no habia cambiado en lo absoluto Rachel era la misma, la única diferencia era que ahora ella conocía un secreto de Rachel, pero eso no cambiaba nada, no cambiaba el hecho de que amaba estar con la morena todo el tiempo y mucho menos iba a cambia como se sentía respecto a Rachel, ahora que lo pensaba todo podía marchar sobre ruedas… pero entonces Quinn recordó que no se habia portado precisamente bien con la morena y que habia huido como cobarde, como podía remediar eso?, la respuesta era fácil, se tenia que disculpar y además de eso tenia que rogar que la morena la perdonara.

Salió de su recamara con cuidado, escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la sala, cuando se acerco mas pudo concluir que eran sollozos, y para su mala suerte eran de Rachel, pero cuando estuvo mas cerca, se dio cuenta que Rachel no estaba sola, y la voz que escucho, si bien no le desagradaba no era algo que le gustara mucho

- Rach no puedes estar así – Hanna hablaba suavemente

- como no estarlo? Si soy un maldito fenómeno – la morena hablaba con dolor y eso solo hiso sentir a Quinn mas culpable

- hey no, no te atrevas a decir eso – Hanna sonaba frustrada – deja de decirlo porque no es verdad, eres una persona maravillosa

- es que no lo vez Hanna? Como se supone que estaré con Quinn si, ella me repele y con justa razón – a estas alturas la culpa de Quinn estaba por los cielos

- Quinn solo se espanto un poco eso es todo, es común, o que no recuerdas mi reacción? – pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la morena

- tu no huiste – dijo finalmente

- no pero me a panique, igual que ella, solo que la reacción al pánico fue diferente – Hanna acariciaba sutilmente la mano de la morena gesto que Quinn a disgusto observaba desde la escalera – tienes que entender a Quinn y darle tiempo, seguro ella entenderá – por más que a la rubia le gustaran las palabras a su favor que decía la otra rubia, no estaba contenta con el contacto físico entre ellas – dale tiempo hermosa, yo ya me tengo que ir, esta bien? – cuando dijo esto ultimo Hanna miro hacia arriba, como si supiera que Quinn las observaba, pero el siguiente movimiento Quinn no lo esperaba, mientras Rachel estaba cabizbaja, Hanna le hacia señales con sus ojos y cabeza para que bajara, Quinn le sonrió y asintió ahora ella con su cabeza

- esta bien – súbitamente Rachel levanto la cabeza y Hanna bajo la mirada hacia sus ojos

- ok linda, entonces me voy, pero enserio Rachel tenle paciencia, recuerda que todo lo bueno, es difícil y cuesta trabajo – diciendo esto ultimo Hanna salió de la casa, Quinn se aproximo a Rachel en cuanto esta se levanto del sofá

- Rach – hablo quedo pero fue suficiente como para que la morena quedara paralizada – podemos hablar por favor – suplico y trato de sonar lo mas humilde posible, al fin y al cabo ella era la que la habia regado

- Quinn… si seguro – la morena ciertamente no se esperaba que Quinn quisiera hablar tan pronto, así que lo mas tranquila posible se sentó de nuevo en el sofá

- Rachel yo antes que nada quiero disculparme, por mi reacción de hace rato, me porte como una imbécil, fui cruel e inconsciente, yo reaccione de muy mal forma y espero y puedas perdonarme

- Quinn tu no tienes nada de que disculparte – la interrumpió la morena pero la rubia la interrumpió de nuevo – yo quiero explicarte

- no Rach, te suplico que me dejes hablar, y claro que tengo de que disculparme, yo debí de haberte escuchado, pero entre en pánico, yo ni siquiera sé que pensé en ese momento, pero me sentí abrumada o más bien confundida y no te di oportunidad de decirme nada, y respecto a lo otro no me debes ninguna explicación, digo ni que hubieras hecho algo malo, soy yo quien tuvo la culpa en todo, perdóname – Quinn sonaba sincera, y es que en verdad lo sentía – Rach, por ultimo quiero que sepas que, lo que paso hace rato, antes de… del incidente, fue completamente real y significo mucho para mí – iba a continuar pero la morena puso sus manos sobre las suyas

- ahora me toca a mí hablar – Rachel veía fijamente a la rubia a los ojos – y me vas a dejar hacerlo, Quinn yo quiero explicarte todo, y no porque me pidas una explicación, porque está claro que no lo haces – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – pero yo quiero hacerlo, porque ahora que lo sabes, lo justo sería que tengas información completa y no a medias, porque a mi nada me gusta a medias – eso ultimo tenía muchos significados, Rachel tomo aire ahora si iba a decirlo – respecto a lo otro, yo soy así por una razón, por una buena, veras Quinn yo, tengo una condición que se llama intersexualidad – al ver la cara de Quinn cuando dijo la palabra, pensó en explicarse mejor – la intersexualidad es una malformación cromosómica, es variable y en distintos niveles, la mía desafortunadamente es muy severa – Quinn escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpir – según los doctores cosos como los nuestros son extremadamente difíciles pero se llegan a dar – la morena guardo silencio esperando a que Quinn hablara

- ok, me parece que entendí muy bien, entonces eres una mujer con genitales masculinos? – Preguntaba entrecerrando los ojos, la morena solo asintió – no suena tan extremo

- y entonces, eso te molesta? – la pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde que la rubia habia pedido hablar con ella – esto cambia algo entre nosotras – la voz de la morena externaba un miedo palpable, no podía disimular que estaba aterrada de que Quinn le dijera que, solo podían ser amigas, que ella no podía estar con alguien como ella, Rachel nunca habia estado tan asustada

- pues eso no lo se, supongo que depende de ti – la morena no le habia entendido bien

- que? – pregunto confusa

- tu cambiaste, cambiaras como eres conmigo ahora que ya lo se – ahora si entendía… o eso creía

- yo no cambiare contigo y menos ahora que me has dado la confianza para contarte mi secreto, aunque eso era inminente – sonrió con el último comentario

- lamento eso, pero respecto a lo otro – miro fijamente los ojos de la morena – supongo que podemos fingir que nada de esto paso, si tu no cambias y yo no cambio nada tiene que cambiar, solo hagamos de cuenta que nada paso, lo único que paso es que ahora ya no hay secretos entre nosotras

- me gusta esa idea – la morena se acercaba lentamente hacia Quinn cuando el timbre de la puerta sono insistente

- voy a abrir – Quinn sonrió y se encamino hacia la puerta, cuando llego ahí abrió y solo estaba la correspondencia y un pequeño paquete

- Hey Rach llego la correspondencia – la rubia se acercaba a la cocina con los múltiples sobre en las manos

- hay algo para mi? – pregunto burlonamente pues nunca le llegaba nada, siempre era su madre quien revisaba todas las cartas

- si aquí tienes – Quinn le entregaba desinteresadamente un sobre especifico

- que es eso? – pregunto mientras lo señalaba

- pues es para ti – se acerco tomando el sobre de nuevo para mostrárselo a Rachel – mira aquí dice "para Santana y Rachel" – y era cierto, las destinatarias se marcaban con una caligrafía un poco macabra

- quien es el remitente? – se le hacía súper extraño que alguien le mandara algo a ella y a su hermana, según sus recuerdos Santana tampoco recibía nada nunca – entonces, quien es?

- Gillian López-Berry

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! RECUERDEN MOTIVEN ME CON REVIEWS BESOTESS


End file.
